


Arrow through the heart

by PurpleNails



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNails/pseuds/PurpleNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak had been chasing after unattainable, dangerous, blondes for majority of her life. When one from her past comes riding into Starling City, how will Oliver react? Set at the end of 2.14 – there will be spoilers SOA crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I had this strange idea to cross-over Sons of Anarchy and Arrow to fill in some of Felicity’s past. What if she grew up in Charming with Harry Opie Winston as her cousin and Jax Teller as her first crush. Their will be some SOA spoilers in this as well so beware if you are not up to date. Don’t worry there will be Olicity…Hope you all enjoy. I don’t own any of these characters, just borrowing  
> 
> Starts off at the end of 2.14

Felicity’s back felt numb, the aspirin Digg had given her were working AMAZINGLY well. Oliver let his hand fall from her face and walked towards Sara. The usual sinking feeling she felt in her stomach, whenever Oliver and Sara were affectionate was also numbed by the aspirin she had taken for her bullet wound.

 

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and an unknown number flash on the screen.

 

Felicity answered the call and heard a voice she hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing in over two long years.

 

“Hello Darlin” he drawled across the phone.

 

Felicity almost fell off the bench she was perched on,  Jackson Teller was on the damn phone to her.

 

“Oh my fucking god” was all she could manage to reply in her current state of shock

 

Jax chuckled “Good to hear your voice too Flick”

 

“Where are you?” She asked still extremely confused

 

“I’m in Starling actually, Just at this bar called O’Malley’s…thought we could catch up?” he said in that sexy voice that had always sent shivers down her spine.

 

Felicity somehow managed to throw off Oliver’s shirt that was draped around her shoulders and put her own shirt back on in record time while still on the phone.

 

“Did you see that club Verdant? Come pick me up, I’m doing some work for a friend, you're literally only 5 minutes away.” She stated ignoring the worried looks on Diggle’s and Oliver’s faces.

 

“See you in three babe” laughed Jax hanging up the phone

 

Felicity scrambled for her bag and tried to flatten the flyaway hair’s in her usually well kept pony tail.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Digg concerned

 

Felicity was flushed and more appeared much rattled then usual, even for someone who had just been shot for the first time.

 

“I um..my friend from Charming is here, I’ll be fine though..... got to go!” she exclaimed running up the stairs to the front of Verdant, not giving the two men a chance to protest.

 

Oliver and Diggle practically ran at the security camera’s screen to check who was at the other end of Felicity’s strange phone call.

 

They watched her at the front of Verdant nervously bite her nails when suddenly a man on an impressive looking Harley pulled up in front of her with a wide grin on his face.

 

Felicity jumped into his arms practically knocking the man down.

 

“Wow! Felicity and a biker? You get it girl…” laughed Sara earning herself an extremely frustrated look from both Digg and Oliver.

 

Felicity then hitched up her skirt in an extremely unladylike fashion and jumped on the back of the bike wrapping her arms around the man before they sped off.

 

“What the hell is going on!” exclaimed Oliver

 

“No idea man, she’s never mentioned this guy to me” replied Digg

 

Sara chucked  “Calm down boys, I’m sure Felicity is more than capable of looking after herself….she did take a bullet for me today you know”

 

The two men shrugged feeling increasingly nervous about Felicity and her mysterious biker friend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response everyone!  
> I am going to try and not spoil as much as possible of Sons of Anarchy for those of you who haven't watched it :)
> 
> I highly suggest a google search of Jackson Teller for those of you who don't know what he looks like. I also plan on introducing Felicity's mother Melanie Smoak into the story in future chapters. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism as well, I haven't written anything in a long time and would really appreciate it.  
> I will also flashback to some past events so let me know if it feels too disjointed. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the next chapter and keep leaving me your comments xox

Chapter 2 

When she woke up this morning, Felicity never expected to be riding on the back of Jax Teller's bike through the streets of Starling City.

She also never thought she would take a bullet for Sara Lance in a million years, but that happened as well. 

Felicity had known Jackson Teller since she was 5 years old, when her mother decided they would have a fresh start in Charming after her father disappeared.  Felicity's uncle Piney and her cousin Harry "Opie" Winston looked after the two Smoak women from the day they arrived in town. 4 years older then her Felicity, thought her cousin was the best person on earth and everywhere Opie went Jax would follow. At 5 years old Felicity fell in love with the scruffy boy who usually had very little to say and followed him and her cousin around like a little lost puppy. 

Most 9 year old boys would have hated the attention, but Opie took her under his wing and kept her there until the day she left Charming for MIT. This meant that basically every boy her age was terrified to go near the little cousin of the giant SAMCRO prospect. Except for Jax, who decided a girl at 16 was in need desperately of her first kiss....knowing Opie wouldn't be a fan his first task was to knock her gentle giant on his ass. 

#flashback#

Opie lay on the couch snoring his head off while Felicity and Jax played a half hearted game of go fish. 

"It's your turn for a shot Flick" grinned Jax pouring the Jack Daniels into another shot glass

Felicity glared at him "I just won the game!" 

Jax laughed "exactly..drink up girl!" 

Felicity rolled her eyes, she wasn't stupid, she had seen Jackson Teller work his magic on more then one girl over the years. For some bizarre reason tonight she seemed to be in his sights. 

Felicity sighed and took the shot as Jax led her outside for some fresh air. 

He wrapped an arm around her and sat her down on the garden bench in Gemma's backyard. 

"What are you up to Jax?" she sighed 

He smiled innocently "Nothing at all Flick" 

She rolled her eyes "Then why have you felt the need to clear out the party so we can play a stupid game of Go Fish, and knock Harry Pothead out tonight?" 

Jackson laughed "You crack me up babe" he replied as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

Felicity's heart was practically jumping out of her chest, she thought she had her crush under control after years of pining after Jax but the slightest touch still made her knees like jelly. 

"Your moves won't work on me Jackson Teller!" she exclaimed thoroughly frustrated

He arched an eyebrow and smirked "Is that right?" he said inching closer to her face

Felicity's face was on fire "What! Uhhh yes, you know Opie would hate this, and you just broke up with Tara again..and I swear I was only joking when I yelled at you for scaring off the guys at my school....it wasn't some kind of CHALLENGE" she rambled 

Jax put a finger to her lips "Shut up" he said softly leaning towards her mouth before planting a relatively chaste kiss on her lips. 

Felicity's mouth dropped open and for once in her life she was speechless. Jax took this as a green light and lent in for a deeper kiss that was to this day practically the hottest kiss Felicity had ever had. 

#Present Day# 

Felicity snapped back into reality as they pulled up in front of a bar she didn't even know existed in the Glades. 

Trust Jax to find the only biker bar in Starling. 

They went inside and sat down in a booth Felicity ignoring the leers she was getting from the burly men in the bar. 

"I'll go get us a couple of drinks" said Jax leaving her with her thoughts, her very naughty thoughts as she watched him walk away 

He came back with a glass of red wine for her and a scotch on the rocks for him 

She beamed "You remembered my drink of choice" 

Jax smiled "I remember everything about you Flick" 

Felicity flushed and didn't know if it was the aspirin kicking in on the fact that with a look Jax could still set her on fire after all these years. 

She grabbed his hand and looked at him sincerely "I'm so sorry I didn't call when Tara left you and the boys"

About six months ago, unable to deal with life in Charming, Jax's doctor wife Tara and childhood sweetheart had left for a job in another city. Felicity's mother had begged her to call or come home but she was so busy with the collapse of the Glades and Oliver disappearing she never got the chance to. 

Jackson shook his head "Subtle as ever I see, I'm fine babe I promise...Let's talk about you anyway" 

Felicity frowned..Jackson was as evasive as ever never wanting to talk about his real feelings. 

"I'm great, have a good job, good friends...Starling has been good to me" she smiled trying to work out how she could tell Jax about her life without actually telling him anything about her life. 

"How are the babies?" she asked changing the topic 

He pulled out his phone to flip through photos of the most gorgeous blonde boys who looked just like their father. 

"Not babies anymore, they are growing up so quick!" he exclaimed his expression softening 

"Gemma is watching them for me for a few days." 

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked inquisitively 

Jackson smiled "We are opening up a third Auto/Bike Upgrades shop in Coast City, I went down there to help the charter set it all up" 

"I thought I would stopover in Starling to see my favourite genius" 

"That's amazing, my mom said you were doing really well" replied Felicity..what she really meant was her mom had told her SAMCRO was rapidly going legit and getting out of the more seedy businesses they had run in the past. 

He grinned realizing the double meaning behind her comment but didn't say anything 

"You are looking good girl, all grown up hey!" 

She blushed feeling like a school girl "We all grow up I guess, sometimes I still feel like a nerdy teenager in Charming who is doesn't know when to shut her mouth." 

Especially around Oliver...she thought to herself. 

Jax smirked "I always liked your mouth"

Felicity rolled her eyes, her face again on fire..this was going to be a lonnnnngg night 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Felicity woke up to hear her shower running. 

Her head was pounding and her memory of the previous night was extremely foggy, she remembered shots and glasses of wine...maybe some dancing on a table. 

She sat up slowly to avoid her head spinning as she sheet fell down her body she realised she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. 

"Oh shit" she groaned, surely they hadn't? And if they had why couldn't she remember! 

Jax walked into her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and what a sight that was. It almost made her forget about the ache in her back and the pounding in her head...ALMOST! 

"Morning sunshine" he grinned 

Her eyes widened "Did we...Why am I in my underwear! I can't remember anything!" 

Jax winked at her  "Babe if we did, you would remember it" 

Felicity groaned "What happened last night>" 

Jax laughed "You were wasted, I brought you home and you kinda vomited on yourself so I stripped you off and put you to bed." 

Felicity groaned, the hottest man she had ever seen in her life (excluding Oliver) had stripped her clothes off and she couldn't remember a thing …....just her luck. 

"I stink, I need a shower!" she sighed slowly getting out of bed to avoid falling on her ass. 

  
"I'll make coffee while you’re in the shower" he said walking into the lounge of her tiny apartment 

Felicity jumped in the shower hoping it would make her feel the tiniest bit better. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Oliver couldn't sleep, he'd gone home not long after Felicty had left in a whirlwind with that guy and had texted her a few to many times to check and see if she was alright. 

He'd hung out with Thea, tidied his bedroom, watched a movie and still couldn't stop worrying about Felicity and the biker guy. 

Sara couldn't even distract him, she was starting her first shift at Verdant and needed a good nights sleep after the dramas with the Clock King. He was dying to tell Felicity and Digg that Slade Wilson was somehow alive and contributing to her mother campaign for Mayor. Oliver didn’t however want to annoy his two friends at 4am just because he couldn’t get to sleep. 

Finally at 6am after hours of tossing and turning Oliver got up and made the decision to have a shower, get the rest of the Oxy Contin Digg had left for Felicity, grab some supplies to clean up her wound and buy her a muffin from her favorite café. 

He arrived at her apartment at around 8am and knocked at the door. 

What Oliver didn’t expect was for a bearded man in nothing but a towel to answer the door to Felicity’s apartment. 

“Can I help you bro?” he asked 

“I’m here to see Felicity” replied Oliver curtly. 

Felicity walked into the lounge drying her hair “Who is at the door….Oliver?” 

This day could not get any more uncomfortable, the last thing Feicity wanted Oliver to see was her bra-less, with wet hair and not a speck of makeup on in a soft tank dress that left very little to the imagination. It was probably also bad timing that her friend was standing in her living room in nothing but a towel. 

“Um, I’m so rude..Jackson Teller..this is Oliver Queen, he is my um” 

Oliver shook Jax’s hand firmly “Her friend, I was checking in on her after the accident yesterday.” 

Felicity raked her mind for the excuse she had given Jax for the bullet wound luckily he replied “Oh yeah she told me about the box of glasses falling, you’re her boss right” he said accusingly 

Felicity took the bag from Oliver “Ooo my favourite muffin” 

She gave him a quick hug regretting it immediately when she felt him tense up, she quickly pulled away. Oliver was a man after all, a beautiful woman pressing up against him without a bra on was always going to cause a reaction. 

“I thought you might need some help patching up the wound” he said eyes not moving from  his stare down with Jackson. 

Jax smiled thinly “Thanks man, but I can patch my girl up.” 

Oliver suppressed the need to punch the strange man in the face for daring to refer to Felicity as “his girl” 

The fact Oliver has slipped on his game face, did not go unnoticed by Felicity who quickly ushered him towards the door. 

“I appreciate it, I’ll walk you out” 

Oliver and Jackson nodded at each other and Felicity shut the door behind them. 

“You can’t use arrow face on my friends Oliver” she said blushing slightly 

Oliver sighed “Well I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting a man to answer the door in a towel the day after you were shot.” 

Felicity could have put him at ease and told him nothing happened but chose not to. 

“I’m more then capable of looking after myself Oliver, I’m in the scar club now” she said trying to lift his mood. 

He smiled softly “I know, I know..I just worry you didn’t reply to any of my messages..” 

Felicity kissed his cheek “I’m fine I appreciate you bringing the stuff over.” 

Oliver’s cheek burned where she kissed him “I better go, I will see you tonight?” he asked 

“You got it boss” she replied as he walked away 

She walked back inside to see Jax handing her a cup a coffee she desperately needed. 

“Well, that was awkward” smirked Jax

Felicity sighed “He’s been through a lot, his social skills since he got back from the island are still recovering.” 

Jax laughed “I don’t think his social skills were the problem Flick” 

Felicity glared “Well you did answer the door without any pants on! Not that it’s a bad view or anything, but you already know that” she began to ramble. 

Jax stalked towards her like a predator “So, do you want me to put some pants on?” 

Felicity let out a strange squeak noise, he still had the ability to through her completely of balance. 

“Umm” 

Then the sexy sexy asshole decided to drop his towel. 

“I’ll ask you again do you want me to put some pants on” he grinned confidently 

Felicity had not been with a guy in a while and hadn’t ever been with a man who looked as good naked at Jackson Teller. Oliver probably already thought they had had sex anyway..why not live up to the expectation, he wasn’t her boyfriend or anything, he had Sara now…

“No” 

Those two letters were enough for him. 

He hoisted her up on his shoulder and took her to the bedroom where they remained for the rest of the day. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and response.   
> In regards to the lemon, there will be a standalone chapter at some stage just working out how to do it.   
> There will be some more flashbacks and a glimpse into Felicity's life in Charming. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one. 
> 
> Will update soon :) Keep leaving your comments.

Chapter 4 

Chapter 4   
Felicity and Diggle were already in the Foundry by the time Oliver arrived that night. He’d picked up Sara and taken her to Verdant for her first shift as their newest bar tender.   
Diggle was checking on Felicity’s wound and they were laughing about something. 

“Hey Oliver” Felicity smiled warmly   
“Well whoever tended to this did a great job Felicity” said Diggle as Felicity buttoned her shirt up. 

Oliver felt a pang of jealously at the mention of Jackson Teller.   
“Yeah Jackson was very attentive” replied Felicity dreamily 

Diggle raised an eyebrow at the look on Oliver’s face. 

“So, how long is your..friend in town for?” asked Oliver trying to act as calmly as possible   
Felicity blushed “Um another day, then he has to head home” 

Digg smirked “So are you going to tell us a bit about him or?” 

Felicity looked slightly panicked “Um he was best friends with my cousin, known him since I was 5, owns a bunch of Auto shops, has two cute kids…that’s about it really.” 

He’s also the president of a motorcycle gang, pretty sure he’s killed people, used to run guns across California, been in jail a few times, watched my cousin die brutally while they were in prison and is recently separated from his wife…she thought those bits of information were ones best kept to herself. 

Oliver and Diggle both looked at her skeptically but chose to not push her on it. 

“I have some news..” said Oliver sighed heavily   
“Spit it out then” replied Digg  
“You remember how I told you both about Slade Wilson?” 

Felicity grimaced “The guy who survived Mirakuru on the island and you had to kill, that Slade Wilson?”   
“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like what you’re about to say” added Diggle   
Oliver took a deep breath “He’s alive, he was at my house with my mother last night”   
“Holy shit” exclaimed Felicity 

“What do you think he wants?” asked Diggle 

“What he always wanted, me to suffer and lose everything, that’s why until I put him down I need to know the two of you are going to be safe….Felicity you don’t go anywhere without Diggle or me and you need stay inside as often as you can.” 

“I can look after myself Oliver..”she started to protest   
“This is non-negotiable Felicity, Slade Wilson is extremely dangerous and will want to hurt the people I love” he growled 

She nodded numbly knowing not to protest when Oliver was this worked up. She ignored the flutter in her stomach when he reffered to her as someone he loved. 

Sara came bounding down the stairs with a tray of drinks for the four of them 

“Super heroes can drink too!” 

She handed a drink to Felicity first “So Felicity, how did your ride go last night?” she asked waggling her eyebrows causing Felicity blush and Oliver’s face to darken. 

“Probably not the time Sara” coughed Diggle 

“Slade’s alive” Oliver said frankly 

Sara dropped the tray of drinks smashing them all over the floor and rushed into Oliver’s arms. 

“I’ll get a broom” mumbled Felicity still reeling from the news   
“Oliver, how is this possible…you killed him!” she exclaimed   
“I don’t know I guess the Mirakuru is even stronger than either of us thought” sighed Oliver holding her tightly   
“What are we going to do?” she asked

“I will fix this” he said trying to convince himself he could. 

After sweeping up the mess, Felicity headed for the stairs. 

“I’ve got to go Jax will be at my place in half an hour” She said 

Oliver grabbed her arm “Not alone, Digg will take you” 

“Ok, Ok” she said deciding not to argue

Oliver pulled Digg aside before he followed Felicity, “Diggle I need you to find out everything you can about Jackson Teller” 

Diggle nodded knowing their little blonde friend was definitely hiding something

“Way ahead of you boss”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

The car ride to Felicity’s place was relatively silent with both of them contemplating what they could do to help with the reappearance of Slade Wilson in Oliver’s life.

“What are we going to do Digg?” sighed Felicity

Diggle squeezed her knee “Get through it like we always do..together”

Felicity smiled, the man sure had a talent for calming even the most rattled nerves especially when it came to her. She was lucky to have such an amazing friend in John Diggle.

They arrived to her apartment door, Digg did a quick sweep of the place locking all the windows and making sure her alarm system was secure.

“Looks like everything’s all good here” he smiled

She gave him an impulsive hug “Thanks Digg”

Jax walked through the open door “Hey” he said sizing up the larger man

Diggle smiled and shook his hand firmly “John Diggle, you must be Felicity’s friend Jackson”

Jax smiled he liked this guy a lot better than richy rich “you can call me Jax man, good to meet ya”

Felicity grimaced, Jax’s reaction to Oliver was not as nice as this..although he was practically naked when they met.

“Well I’ll leave you two to it..I’ll pick you up for work in the morning” said Digg

Felicity gave him a peck on the cheek and sent him on his way.

“So, what’s with your ability to only be friends with super cut, good looking guys hey Flick?” laughed Jax

Felicity rolled her eyes “What can I say I attract them like flies to honey”

Jax sauntered towards her “Well darlin, I leave in the morning so let’s get sticky”

Felicity laughed hysterically at the cheesiness of his lines and mentally chastised herself for falling for it hook line and sinker.

She was a grown woman after-all and in front of her was a ridiculously good looking man wanting to have sex with her. Felicity briefly had a vision of Jax and Oliver both on the salmon ladder but quickly pushed it out of her head to focus on the man in front of her.

“One more night hey?” she said cheekily

Jax grinned “One more night”

Felicity smirked this was going to be an enjoyable way to push the recent drama's out of her mind

 “Well then, go on take off your pants”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys the response is fantastic!
> 
> I really appreciate all your lovely comments. Keep them coming :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter xox

Chapter 6

 

Diggle got back to the Foundry to find Sara and Oliver silently holding each other, the shock was obviously starting to wear off.

 

“Did she get home safe?” Asked Oliver

 

Digg nodded and pulled up a chair in front of them “Yeah she’s fine, I met her friend”

 

Sara smiled trying to lighten the tense mood “OoO What was he like?”

 

Diggle laughed “He’s obviously got a past that’s for sure, I’ll run a background check and let you know what I find out”

 

Oliver nodded not trusting himself to speak in front of Sara, he wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea about his relationship or lack of it with Felicity. He was only trying to protect her she was an irreplaceable part of his team and one of the only people in his world who was still pure and untarnished.

 

“Cannot believe little Felicity Smoak is shacking up with a biker” grinned Sara

 

“Hmph” said Oliver standing up and deciding to start working out his tensions on a punching bag

 

Sara shot Diggle a look but all she received was a shrug.

“What do we do about Slade?” asked Sara

 

“I (punch) have (punch) NO (punch) IDEA (punch)” grunted Oliver

 

“We need to brief Roy in on this and speed up his training, his strength is probably our only asset right now” said Diggle attempting to be the voice of reason.

 

“Digg is right Ollie, we need to get Roy in on this” replied Sara

 

Oliver sighed, he really didn’t want to put anyone in danger. Especially not his friends,  and his sister’s boyfriend. Slade was his problem and he knew ultimately it would begin and end between the two of them.

 

“I’ll (punch) talk to him (punch/kick) tomorrow”

 

Sara frowned “I’ve got to get to work, will you take me home after my shift?”

 

Oliver nodded silently and continued pummeling the post, working out the torrent of emotions he was feeling about Slade, Felicity and this new guy, the only way he knew how.

 

“I’m going to head out, I will see you in the morning” said Digg waving and heading up the stairs with Sara.

 

After Sara’s shift, Oliver’s mood was a little less tense as he walked to his car. Sara didn’t know what they were or if this could possibly go anywhere, if she wanted to repair her relationship with Laurel. Right now though it was something they both needed, to be with someone who had seen the darkest parts of you and couldn’t possibly judge you for it.

 

Since the arrival of Felicity’s friend things had changed, Oliver had been more distant than usual. This didn’t stop him from coming inside and staying the night even if the whole time his thoughts were a million miles away. Mutual comfort was enough for both of them, but Sara knew eventually they would both have a choice to make about their burgeoning relationship.

 

 

Felicity was putting on her shoes when Jax came out of the bathroom the next morning, unfortunately fully clothed.

 

“Now I know you decided your apartment is a no pants zone but I think your neighbors might have a problem with me putting them on in the corridor.” He laughed cheekily

 

Felicity threw a pillow at him “Idiot”

 

Jax came over to her and kissed the top of her head “God I wish I wasn’t leaving so soon”

 

Felicity had tried to not get emotional about it all, a few one night stands between consenting adults is nothing to go gaga over. But Jax wasn’t some fly in, they had a past and seeing him made her feel reconnected to her beloved cousin Opie in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time since his death.

 

Jax scooped her up into his arms for a hug before they had to head downstairs and wait for Diggle and Oliver to arrive.

 

“Maybe you can visit again” suggested Felicity trying to act as cool as possible and failing miserably, she knew this would happen, Felicity Smoak was totally in lust with Jackson Teller.

 

He grinned “Of course sweetheart, besides you will hear from me tonight when I get back home anyway.”

 

She smiled halfheartedly, surely he had a million other girls waiting to warm his bed at night.

Surely he wouldn’t waste his time on phone calls to her?

 

“Come on lets go wait downstairs.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 
> 
> Thanks again fr the great comments :)   
> I am working on a doozy of a smutty lemon but I want it to be more than smut for the sake of smut so stay tuned.   
> Please keep reviewing all constructive criticism is welcome 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> XoxO

Chapter 7

 

Diggle picked Oliver up from the Queen Manor first, he had some information he wanted to share before they went and met Felicity.

 

“So what did you find out” Asked Oliver

 

Diggle handed him a folder as they got into a car and Oliver began to flip through it all.

 

“So…he isn’t as squeaky clean as Felicity would like us to believe” said Digg

 

Oliver flipped through the folder; Jackson Teller was the president of the notorious global motorcycle gang Sons of Anarchy, he’d done jail time more than once and was well known for gun running for the IRA.

 

“It looks like he’s cleaned up in the last year or so, sold off the porn and prostitution businesses and gone legit.” Said Digg knowing none of this would be the information Oliver would pay attention too.

 

Oliver almost choked on his coffee, surely his innocent Felicity wasn’t getting involved with a guy who would be apart of such illegal and seedy businesses.

 

“Do you think she knows everything?” he asked Digg

 

Diggle shrugged “I don’t know Oliver”

 

“But how…why would she want to be with someone like him?”

 

Diggle raised an eyebrow at him “Are you serious man? Do you really find it surprising she’s attracted to a reformed bad boy, with a chip on his shoulder and a bit of an edge??”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!” replied Oliver defensively

 

Digg chuckled “You know exactly what I mean”

 

They pulled up outside Felicity’s building to see her furiously making out with the biker as he prepared to leave. Oliver’s fist clenched so hard he almost broke his hand as he watched Jackson Teller speed off on his motorcycle. Hopefully out of his city for good!

 

Felicity got into the backseat of the car slightly flushed and practically grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Hey guys!” she said cheerily

 

“So good night I take it?” smirked Digg only causing her to flush even more

 

Felicity cleared her throat uncomfortably “Um yes, it was good to catch up with an old friend”

 

“Some catch up” mumbled Oliver facetiously under his breath

 

Felicity frowned and ignored him “So what’s the plan I’ve already got some ideas about tracking down Slade’s hideout.”

 

“Finding him isn’t the issue Felicity, killing him will be” growled Oliver

 

Felicity sunk back in her seat, sure maybe making out in front of Oliver and Digg wasn’t the most lady like thing she had ever done. Didn’t give Oliver a pass to act like Mr grumpypants though.

 

She realized she’d been so swept up in her own personal life over the last couple of days that she hadn’t really reflected on how Slade’s return was affecting Oliver. Felicity put a comforting hand on his shoulder and felt the usual zap of electricity spring up her arm.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok you know.”

 

Oliver softened immediately “ I know, I have you and Digg in my corner…let’s focus on getting our day jobs done and worry about Slade tonight.”

 

Diggle sighed looking at the two of them.

 

He was an idiot and she was crazy, they were each other’s balance and so obviously adored each other. He just didn’t understand why they couldn’t admit it to themselves. Oliver was distracting himself with his ex’s sister, who he was basically the cause of her being estranged from her family for 5 years. And now Felicity was shacking up with some biker from the tiny town of Charming to distract herself from the fact Oliver and Sara were going at it like bunnies.

 

“Crazy absolutely crazy” Diggle mumbled

 

“What?” they replied in unison

 

“Nothing, nothing at all” sighed Diggle.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Thanks again for the great encouragement.  
> We will be seeing more of Jax so Oliver won't get rid of him that easily.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Keep the comments coming :) xox

Chapter 8

 

The day went painfully slowly, board meeting after board meeting and reviews of financial reports that Felicity and Oliver could barely focus on.

 

Both of them were trying to focus on a plan to take Slade out and avoid any potential collateral damage that could come along with it.

 

Felicity had texted Roy and told him to meet them straight after work so they could begin his accelerated training. Felicity had begun working out a list of potential allies who could help Slade Wilson in his quest to destroy the vigilante.

 

Unfortunately the list seemed extremely long the more she thought about it.

Oliver getting hurt made her physically ill, the real threat of him being killed was something she didn't even want to begin contemplating. So Felicity began doing what she did best figuring out how to tackle the Slade Wilson problem in the digital world. 

 

By the time she arrived at the Foundry everyone else was already there. Diggle and Sara were training in hand to hand combat with Roy and Oliver was absentmindedly shooting tennis balls at the wall. 

"Well looks like you are already hard at work." said Felicity as she entered the lair 

Roy grimaced "Yeah, looks like my life is over until we take this guy down" 

Diggle laughed "Oliver's taking 8 hours rest, 8 hours work and 8 hours training to a new level for Roy." 

Felicity sighed "You know Oliver, won't it look a bit suspicious if Roy and Thea don't see each other at all for weeks on end?"

Oliver put down the bow and mumbled something about there were no girlfriends on the island. 

"Fine..2 hours weapons with Diggle, 2 hours archery and 2 hours hand to hand combat....plus 2 hours to spend with Thea." he relented 

Felicity winked at Roy who grinned appreciatively. 

 

"Whats in the box?" asked Sara referring to the box Felicity was clenching in her hand. 

"Well while you guys have been focusing on the being the muscle, I've been working on being the brain...not that you all don't have great brains or anything, I mean Sara can analyse blood and stuff.." She rambled

Oliver cut her off "Felicity the box.."

She took a deep breath and opened it up her eyes gleaming with excitement "So, If you were a villain and had almost total access to your enemies home what would you do?" she asked 

"Kill him" said Sara

"Kill him" said Roy

"Take him out, I guess" said Diggle

"Um i'm going to guess kill him isn't the answer you are looking for" said Oliver 

 

Felicity rolled her eyes at the trigger happy crew "You put in surveillance, Slade has been in Starling City for who knows how long and he just shows up at Oliver's house! He's one step ahead...so we need to get one step ahead of him."

She pulled out 4 rectangular usb looking devices and 4 small square boxes.

She held up the usb device "This little thing here is going to tell us which rooms at Queen Manor he bugged and let me break into his surveillance system." 

Then she held up the square device "This is going to detect any explosive devices that could be planted under cars, bikes or in houses...all of your need to use this every time you open a door or start a car from now on." 

Oliver smiled "You are remarkable Felicity" 

Felicity blushed "Thank's for remarking on it." 

"You need to be smart though if he is already watching you wandering around the house is going to look suspicious." 

Oliver furrowed his brow "There's a few areas near the artworks I don't go to very often." 

Sara snaked her arm around Oliver's waist and whispered in his ear. Oliver's eyes widened at whatever she had said and he attempted to supress a grin. 

"I have an idea how we can check the manor without detection." said Sara smirking

Roy rolled his eyes "Too much info guys" 

Felicity and Diggle pretended to gag as well. 

"I don't think it will be long before he detects this is our hub, the executive assistant constantly showing up at her bosses nightclub looks suspicious so I think we should start moving equipment into my apartment after we secure it." She added 

Oliver grimaced, Felicity working alone in her apartment was not something he wanted as part of his plan. 

"I don't know Felicity it might not be safe." 

Felicity smiled "we will take everything apart bit by bit so it doesn't look suspicious, I'm the only one who doesn't have an excuse to be here....Sara is a bar tender, Roy works her and has Thea, Diggle is your bodyguard and you own the place." 

 "As much as I don't like it, she makes sense Oliver" nodded Diggle

"Yeah if he finds the lair as a training ground, we will be okay..if he sources our IT gear we lose our best asset" added Sara

Oliver nodded reluctantly "Ok makes sense I guess"

Felicity quickly showed them all how to use the devices and then decided to head home.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Smoak?" asked Oliver

Felicity shrugged "Home I guess there isn't much more I can do tonight"

 

Digg threw her workout bag at her "You don't think you are the only one who gets away without training right?"

"Yeah come on Smoak, show me what you got." laughed Sara striking a boxers pose

Felicity sighed defeatedly...she HATED training

"Fine....but if I'm training you three men need to put a shirt on, it's like a playgirl shoot in here! its too distracting for a non-ninja girl."

Oliver laughed "Well, well well I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth"

Felicity flipped him off and headed towards the bathroom "This better not hurt Digg"

Diggle chucked "Of course it's going to hurt Felicity, that's the point"

 

Felicity grumbled and got changed, she was going to need a long hot bath after this.

 


	9. BONUS : Jax calls Felicity Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I know some of your have been crying out for a good old lemon smut chapter.  
> That's exactly what this is so skip if you have a delicate disposition.  
> I don't like writing smut for the sake of smut so their will be a bit of flashback into Felicity's past in charming as well. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Felicity was utterly aching from head to toe.

Diggle was not joking when he said he wasn't going to go easy on her. The training session had been one of the hardest she had done since joining the team. She had just begun running the bath when her phone rang.

F: Hello

J: Hey Darlin

F: Jax! You got home safe and sound I see

J: I always do

 

Felicity smiled, the sound of his voice was definitely something to distract her from her aching muscles.

 

F: How are the boys?

J: They are good, they had fun with their grandma, I've just managed to put them to bed.

F: Yeah I'm just about to jump in an Epsom salt bath, I had a tough session at the gym

J: That's ok you can put your phone on speaker babe, we can still chat while your having a bath

Felicity laughed cheeky thing she knew where this was going, Jax had never been very subtle.

 

****Flashback*****

 Felicity's 18th Birthday was not something she wanted. It was sprung on her by Jax and Opie who had taken it upon themselves to plan and pay for everything as a gift. 

Felicity was torn, the gesture was sweet but having half the town crammed into her house and yard was not something she was too happy about. She had never been the kind of girl who loved being the centre of attention. 

Her mother was wasted again slurring her words surrounded by a gaggle of young men. 

Melanie Smoak was the spitting image of her younger daughter, just older with a hell of a boob job. 

"Happy Birthday to my little girl! SHOTS" she slurred encouraging everyone around her to follow suit with a Jaeger bottle. 

 

Opie picked up on Felicity getting angry and took her outside to get some air. 

"Are you okay little sis?" he asked 

Felicity forced a smile "I'm great Opie, I really appreciate this party you guys threw for me" 

Opie sighed "Don't lie to me Flick"

Felicity let a few stray tears loose "I don't know why she keeps doing this, I thought as she got older her drinking would slow down" 

Opie hugged her close "No tears for the birthday girl come on honey" 

"Your mama loves you even if she shows it in a strange way Flick, and besides you know you have me and dad in your corner" he said comfortingly 

"Im going to miss you so much Opie" she sniffled 

"You will see me tomorrow though" he said confused 

"I haven't told anyone yet um I got my letter yesterday, I got into MIT" she grinned 

"No shit! That's great news sis" he replied picking her up and spinning her around 

Suddenly from inside the house they heard Jax yell " Party's over get the fuck out" 

 

Felicity and Opie rushed inside to see what the rucus was about and found Jax and Opie's fiance Donna standing over her passed out mother.

"For fucks sake mama!" sighed felicity motioning for the boys to help carry her mother to her bedroom.

Jax and Opie helped Felicity while Donna started tidying the house, Felicity took off her mother's shoes, placed a bucket near her head and a glass of water and some aspirin on the side table. She  headed back out to see her three friends throwing out the last of the trash from the party.

"You ok Flick?" asked Opie concerned 

Felicity nodded numbly "You guys can head home, I'm not really in the party mood anymore" 

Jax smiled "I can stay for a bit if you wanna take Donna home" 

Opie nodded and hugged everyone before her and Donna heading off for the night.

He enveloped Felicity in one of his infamous bear hugs "I'm so fucking proud of you"

She smiled and waved them out, happy her cousin had taken the news so well.

After they had left Felicity cornered Jax " You dont have to babysit me Jackson, I'm fine you can go home" 

"Number one you are not a baby and Number Two I don't want to go home til you have smoked this with me" he grinned pulling a perfectly rolled joint out of his pocket 

"Fine but outside, and Jack Daniels comes along too" sighed Felicity grabbing two shot glasses and following him outside. 

She knew this was going to end badly but decided to let her inhibitions go free. 

"Lets play I never" smirked Jax 

"Im going first, I never ever got arrested" she smirked taking a deep inhale of the joint letting the buzz wash over her. 

"Thats how you wanna play huh" Jax took a shot " I never ever dyed my hair" 

Felicity gasped in faux shock "How very dare you" she grumbled taking a shot 

The game continued on getting progressively dirtier as they got more stoned and tipsy. 

"I never ever had a threesome" said Felicity cheekily, to her shock Jax didn't drink ...."no way!" 

"One woman is more then enough at once" he said waggling his eyebrows 

"I never ever had an orgasm" he said taking the shot he missed in the last round 

To his suprise Felicity didn't drink he knew she wasn't a virgin, him and Opie had beat the living daylights out of the guy who had popped her cherry a few years ago. 

"But your not a virgin" he sputtered 

Felicity shrugged " Billy was a virgin too when we you know, and since you and Opie beat the crap out of him getting dates is kinda difficult" 

Suddenly Jax's whole demeanor changed he looked at her, in the way he had the night he gave her a first kiss. 

Felicity fidgited under the hot intensity of his gaze. 

"I have another present for you it's in your bedroom" he said seductively leading her to the bedroom.

Felicity was silent and followed him closely realizing he smelt extremely good tonight.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes" he said commandingly

"How can I see it if my eyes are closed" Felicity said and was quickly shushed by Jax who began trailing kisses down her neck

Felicity suppressed a moan, not being able to see what he was doing was extremely sexy, but she didn't really enjoy surprises.

She opened her eyes to see him slowly unbuttoning her shirt "What are you doing?" she asked huskily her heart racing in her chest as he pulled away her shirt leaving her only in her lacy pink bra.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked

Felicity gulped and shook her head too horny to tell him to stop "This is unfair" she moaned

Jax smirked and sat up from trailing kisses down her stomach "Why is that?"

"I'm sitting here shirtless and you are still full clothed"

Jax stood up promptly and ripped off his shirt making a show of it for Felicity, flexing his lean muscles grinning unabashedly. This was the first time she had really looked at him shirtless in a while.

He definitely wasn't a scrawny kid anymore Jackson Teller was all man.

"Better?" he asked

She nodded numbly not trusting herself to speak anything other than babble.

Finally, he kissed her on the lips their tongues fighting leaving Felicity's lips deliciously bruised. By the time he pulled away she'd realized he'd managed to miraculously remove her bra.

He lent down and took one nipple in his mouth teasingly, Felicity felt like her whole body was on fire as a swell of heat began pulsing between her legs.

She reached down to unzip his pants feeling that he was equally as excited as her but he swatted her hand away.

"No, no, no missy this is about you not me" he almost purred.

Jax gave equal attention to her other breast before slowly moving down and slipping off her jean shorts.

He left a wet kiss on her hip bone and looked at her teasingly pulling down her barely there panties.

"Happy Birthday Flick" he said before leaning down and licking, nipping and sucking her into oblivion.

Felicity writhed in ecstasy moaning his name and running her hands through his shaggy blonde hair, she'd never ever had a boy go down on her before and it was amazing.

Finally giving her some relief he pulled away panting and looked her straight in the eye and said "You taste like honey" before plunging two fingers deep inside of her.

That was it, she practically had to smother herself with a pillow to quiet down the most intense orgasm imaginable.

*****end flashback********

Felicity propped the phone on the bathroom sink and slide into the hot water of the bath.

This was sweet relief for her aching muscles, stupid Diggle and his training!

J: Are you there babe?

F: Just jumped in the bath

J: What are you wearing?

F: What do you think I'm wearing I'm in the bath

Felicity heard him grunt

F: What are you wearing?

J: Not much more then you, I'm in bed babe

F: Yummy

J: Do you remember your 18th Birthday?

 

Felicity smirked...yes Jackson Teller sure wasn't a subtle guy, maybe she could teach him about Skype next time.

 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Felicity had had a spring in her step for the whole two weeks since she had seen Jax.  
He had religiously called her every night and they had talked about everything (well everything she was able to talk about).  
She knew there were things he was keeping from her but she never pushed him, Felicity was the last person to be paranoid about secrets.

Jax had called her last night and told her he missed her and was taking a four day weekend to come visit her in Starling City. 

Felicity had accrued weeks and weeks of leave so she decided to ask Oliver for the four days off from both her daytime and nighttime jobs. She'd even gotten him a coffee to sweeten the ask when she got into Queen Consolidated that morning. 

"Good Morning, Oliver" she said chirpily placing the coffee and the form on his desk

"Good Morning, Felicity..what have I done to deserve this?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his EA 

"Oh you know, being the best boss in the world and all that.." she began to ramble

Oliver gave her one of the soft smiles he reserved only for her "What do you want?" 

Felicity flushed knowing she had been caught out trying to butter him up. 

"Well i'd like Friday and next Monday off, I have plenty of leave...but it would mean I would need time off my night duties too" she said in a hushed tone

Oliver laughed and signed the form "You deserve an occasional break Felicity, you don't need to bribe me" 

Felicity grinned and took the form from him "Really? Well thanks boss" she then cheekily took the coffee off his desk and strutted out of the office 

"Hey! I still want the coffee" he called out knowing it was a lost cause 

 

That night Felicity arrived at the Foundry to find the four musketeers sparring with some crazy looking medieval weaponry. 

Felicity chose instead to get her precious IT hub in order, the past few weeks had been chaos trying to track down and take out as many of Slade Wilson's accomplices as possible. So far they had gotten three arrested but hadn't manged to draw the Mirakuru dosed villan out of the shadows. The paperwork and files has stacked up so she happily tidied her little haven while they all got their smackdown on. 

"Hey Blondie, you want in on this" called out Roy panting 

Felicity rolled her eyes "No thank's I'll leave the professionals too it" 

She hummed along to her ipod as she opened drawers and filed documents that were much more interesting than anything she came across at QC. 

Felicity opened up one of the locked drawers to find a sole and unfamiliar file, she opened it up to find out if it needed to be filed or shredded and to her shock Jackson's first mug shot fell out. 

She flipped through the extensive file of police reports, dmv records and articles spanning at least 10 years. 

They had gone behind her back and conducted a full background check on Jackson, without even bothering to ask her about him. 

They had utterly betrayed her trust..Felicity saw red. 

She stormed over to Oliver and stepped between him and Roy. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" she roared throwing the file in Oliver's face 

Diggle and Oliver froze while Sara and Roy hastily backed away to watch the show from the safe sidelines. 

Guilty expressions were written all over their faces. 

"Felicity let me explain.." started Diggle knowing it wasn't going to get him very far 

"No! I expect this crap from Oliver, John but I cannot believe you would betray my trust like this" 

Oliver's face quickly turned from guilt to anger "What's that supposed to mean? Digg is so perfect and you expect this from me" he snapped 

Felicity poked him in the chest "Don't you dare try to make this about me insulting you Oliver, HOW DARE YOU!" 

 

"Holy shit...should we step in" asked Roy open mouthed

"Let her get it out" whispered Sara shushing him and trying to keep them out of the arguement 

 

Oliver's face darkened "I will not apologize for trying to protect you Felicity" he growled

"Protect me? Why didn't you just ask me!" she yelled 

"What? And you would have told us the truth about your pimp biker boyfriend." spat Oliver 

"Fuck you Oliver, you could have asked me I don't have any secrets from either of you. I can look after myself" 

Oliver snorted "You don't know what your talking about" 

Digg tried to step in "He doesn't mean it like that Felicity, we thought we were looking out for you" 

"SHUT UP! I'm mad at you too John" she snarled 

"I am not some delicate little flower you have to protect! I've put my life on the line countless times for this team...I took a fucking bullet for Sara and it's not enough" 

"You still don't trust me! I stand by and watch you fuck every psycho bitch in Starling City and SAY NOTHING, THEN I stand by and watch you rekindle some weird relationship with your ex "soul mates" sister ..No offence Sara and I SUPPORT you because I want you to be happy." she ranted 

"That's not the same Felicity, I'm damaged goods" he growled exasperated 

"And what do you know about my damage Oliver.....hell even Roy and Sara know more about my past than you do" she spat 

Felicity walked away before she punched Oliver in his stupid face and began collecting her things. 

"We're not done here Felicity" Oliver snapped 

Felicity flipped him off "I'm done, before I say something I regret" she continued walking towards the stairs. 

John grabbed her arm "Come on Felicity we can talk about this" 

She shrugged him off "Let me go John" 

 

Felicity didn't look back until she got to her car where she finally let the tears she had been holding back overflow. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Again thank you for all the amazing comments and responses.  
> Keep them coming.  
> I have a clear path I see this story going it's not following the SOA story line and will go it's own way and not follow Arrow anymore either. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, chapters will be a bit slow this week I do apologise.  
> Xox

Chapter 10

 

Felicity got home as quickly as she possibly could before she began to break down properly. There had been very few men in her life that Felicity trusted implicity, and it absolutely broke her heart that two of them would betray her so much. Felicity knew everything about Jax's past and would have toned it down a little bit for Digg and Oliver's sake, however she would never lie to them. When Felicity had told Barry Allen about Oliver's secret it was a last resort and it was to save his life!

 

Her mind was whirring at the betrayal, she knew after a while she would cool down and eventually forgive her two friends, she just hoped that she would learn to trust them both again. If she was being truly honest with herself, it wasn't the fact they had looked into Jackson that hurt the worst...it was that they still didn't believe that she was capable of looking after herself. It also stung that Oliver hadn't bothered to ask her any questions about her friendship and past in Charming before going on a crusade against Jackson.

After a cup of tea and a few hours of Doctor Who, Felicity was starting to feel a bit more like herself. There was a knock at the door and she knew immediately who it was.

"Come in Digg" she said softly opening the door to her friend

"I wanted to come and see if you were ok?" he asked sheepishly trying to read if she was going to bite his head off.

She sighed "The white flag is up, I don't want to argue anymore I made my point."

John smiled "I am truly sorry Felicity, you are 100% right I should have just asked you about Teller"

She nodded "I appreciate the apology, just make sure it doesn't happen again...you know I would never lie to you John."

The two friends embraced "I'm sorry to apologise and run, but Lyla is waiting for me" he began

"We're ok, I am happy you came by..I didn't like the way we left it" said Felicity

 

Felicity let John out and headed to bed, she knew the morning would either go well or really badly with Oliver. She had said some hurtful things to him no matter how true they were.

 

Not two minutes after Diggle had left Felicity's apartment Oliver had called him.

"Is she ok?" he asked gruffly

"Yeah, I think I'm forgiven..maybe you are too but I hope you are ready to grovel a little bit" said Digg

Oliver frowned, he knew he was in the wrong but it didn't mean that the things Felicity had said hadn't stung.

"I know..I'll work something out." he replied

Digg chuckled "Put on that Oliver Queen charm, you know she can't resist it."

"Ok, Thanks Digg." he said before hanging up the phone.

The last person in the world Oliver wanted to make upset was Felicity, he would definitely have to work out some way to get them back to a good place.

 

"Is she ok?" asked Sara sitting up in Oliver's bed

"Digg said she's fine...he said I might need to grovel though"

Sara nodded "You know Ollie, she was right about most of the things she said."

Oliver sighed "I know..I can be a little controlling sometimes"

Sara laughed "Understatement of the century."

"Very funny Sara" he forced himself to smile

Sara patted the bed down next too her beckoning him to lie down "Come on Ollie, lets go to sleep we both have big days tomorrow."

Oliver lay down in bed kissed Sara goodnight and listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

He decided to lie awake and start working on a strategy to make things up to Felicity and prove that he was a good friend.

 

The next morning Felicity was extremely nervous about going into QC and seeing Oliver since their explosive argument. She didn't know if he would be angry with her or even worse distant and aloof. When she sat down at her desk in the morning Oliver wasn't in his office yet and she relished a few moments to check through her emails and psych herself up into seeing her. When she looked up he was standing over her smiling sheepishly and handed her a large coffee from her favorite place.

"Peace?" he asked

Felicity smiled, he knew coffee was the best bribe he could possibly offer.

"Ok Peace." she said glad he wanted to act normally around her.

As the day went on though they both acted as though the argument had never happened the only difference in Oliver's usual behavior was that he was being far more tactile than usual. Grasping her shoulder as he looked over at her computer screen, putting a hand on the small off her back as he led her out of the office. Maybe Felicity was imagining it seeing things that weren't really there. It was still bugging her they hadn't had a chance to discuss what had happened last night though.

At around 4.30pm she received an IM from Oliver.

I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to discuss what happened last night.

You need to know I am extremely sorry not only for the fight but for not being the friend you deserve.

Tonight you can finally show me this dragon show you've been going on about.

Dinner is on me as well.

We can go straight to your apartment after work if you want too? OQ

 

Felicity grinned, Oliver was never one for grand gestures but agreement to watch Game of Thrones and buy her dinner was enough of an apology for her.

She quickly IM'd him back

 

Sounds like a plan, I'm going to blow your mind tonight!

 

Oliver peeked at her from his desk and smirked, Felicity realized what she had sent him and flushed.

 

NOT LIKE THAT - F

 

She heard Oliver chuckle at receiving her response and started wishing she had cleaned her apartment yesterday.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Felicity arrived home just before Oliver knocked at the door, it gave her a chance to hastily throw all her scattered clothes in the laundry of her tiny one bedroom apartment. She had been chastising Oliver for months for being the only person on earth who was not watching Game of Thrones yet and was eager to see what he thought of the show. She quickly got out of her work clothes and into some comfy tracksuit pants and a white tank top.

Oliver had changed as well into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he looked unusually casual and more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time lazing on her couch. Felicity poured them some wine and smiled she rarely got to spend anytime with Oliver that didn't revolve around either of their high stakes day and night jobs.

"You know I haven't said sorry yet." Said Oliver taking a gulp of his wine  
"Well here's your chance" replied Felicity  
Oliver took a deep breath "I'm sorry Felicity, not only about the looking into Teller thing but about the fact I haven't been the friend you deserve."  
Felicity smiled "Apology accepted, now lets watch while we wait for our dinner."

They got through a few episodes and half a bottle of wine by the time their dinner arrived. Oliver had ordered her favorite foods from a local Thai place she loved and another bottle of red, which was probably 10 times more expensive than the wine she had in her cupboard.

"Tell me about growing up in Charming?" said Oliver with a mouthful of Pad Thai  
Felicity raised an eyebrow "It's impolite to speak with your mouthful"  
Oliver rolled his eyes "Sorryyyy, come on tell me"

Felicity laughed "Ok, well it was a hell of a lot different to the way you were raised, Charming is an interesting place."  
Oliver motioned for her to elaborate.  
"Ok well it's this tiny town with practically nothing to do once you hit puberty, maybe that's why I became such a good hacker growing up and maybe that's why Opie and Jax patched into SAMCRO so young."

"You never talk about your cousin.." replied Oliver  
Felicity frowned talking about Opie was still extremely difficult, she hadn't been back to Charming since his funeral.  
"He was like a big brother to me, watched over me like a hawk from the minute my mother and I got to Charming." she smiled  
"Op was like a gentle giant, he shot up to 6 foot by the time his was 12 and was able to pick me up with one arm"

Oliver squeezed her leg knowing it must be hard for her to talk about her deceased cousin who was brutally murdered in prison.

Felicity took a deep breath and continued "He has two kids Ellie and Kenny, I send them gifts for their birthday's and we talk about once a month on the phone but I haven't seen them since the funeral."

"Why not? " asked Oliver

"It's a mix between, I've been too busy and it's just too hard.."

******Flashback*******

The party was raging at the SAMCRO club house after Opie's funeral. Felicity had climbed up on the roof to get some space away from it all, seeing her sweet, kind, strong cousin frozen in a coffin had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do in her life. Her mothers drunken grief and disdain had been completely directed at her, the familiar pattern of a screaming match, apologies and then tucking her mother into bed was almost a decent distraction.

Deep down she knew her mother was right, she had abandoned Charming and ran as far as possible from life in the little town. She had abandoned Opie after his wife Donna's funeral, she had barely spent a night in Charming after her Uncle Piney's funeral and now she was desperate to get out of the toxic and violent town. Maybe if she'd been here things wouldn't have gone so wrong? Maybe she could have talked Opie out of sacrificing himself for Jax and the club...

Maybe's and regrets unfortunately were not going to bring her cousin back.

Felicity heard someone climbing up the ladder, she knew instinctively it was Jax.

"Hey Flick" he said softly sitting down next to her handing her a lit cigarette which she took eagerly

Felicity sat in silence, she hadn't said a word to Jax since she arrived and didn't trust herself to.

"Talk to me please" he said pleadingly

She sighed frustrated "What do you want me to say Jax?"

"That you were supposed to look after him! That I blame you and this fucking toxic club for his death! That my heart is literally broken and I don't know how I can move on from this?" she cried

Jax let silent tears roll down his face "I am so so sorry, I've let everyone down...I just lost my brother and I don't know what to do."

Felicity wiped away her tears and looked at him "Be better..don't let his death be in vain."

She left Jax on the roof to deal with his own grief and left Charming for good, not wanting to spend another minute there.

**************end flashback***************

Oliver and Felicity watched the entire season one of Game of Thrones, she enjoyed watching his reactions to the action sequences and how enthralled he was by the fantasy show.

This was a side of Oliver she had never seen before...a relaxed side and she liked it. Felicity wondered if this is how Oliver was before the island.

"So what did you think?" she asked as the closing credits rolled.

"That..was..AMAZING" he exclaimed grinning

Felicity chuckled at the childlike response

"I will loan you the next two seasons so you can catch up before season four starts"

Oliver smiled appreciatively "I have to say I'm glad we did this"

"Me too" she replied

"You know, this is the most relaxed I think I have ever seen you." smiled Felicity

Oliver gasped opened mouthed "I can be relaxed!"

Felicity laughed "Oliver you are always as tense as a tightrope, how the hell do you relax between running a multi national corporation and fighting crime at night"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat awkwardly

Felicity flushed "Ohhh well I'm glad I helped you find another way to relax, not that sex is a wrong way to relax or anything, I mean it certainly helps me sometimes..."

Oliver cut her off kindly "Felicity, you're rambling again"

"Sorry" she blushed

He took her squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes and she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, you are such a good friend and I will try and be worthy of it from now on." he almost whispered

Impulsively Felicity reached out and hugged him tightly, she felt his body relax into the hug. Oliver had listened to her talk about her past, her vision for the future and had even shared some details about Shado and the island with her. It was the first time they had just been semi-ordinary friends, she would be damned if she let the residual feelings of her past crush on Oliver ruin it.

"I want you guys to meet Jax, how about you all come over for dinner on Sunday night?" she asked

Oliver tensed up immediately at the mention of Teller but for Felicity's sake he would grin and bare it.

"Sounds good..we all need a night off anyway." he replied as genuinely as her possibly could

This was going to be an interesting dinner....


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind words and patience guys.  
> Sorry about the pace the chapters will slow down a little bit from here.  
> Please leave your comments and suggestions :)  
> Appreciate it all Xox

Chapter 13

 

Felicity was tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Jax down in the Foundry, it had been three long weeks since she had seen the blonde biker and she was more than overdue for some male attention. Felicity had asked him to pick her up as she hadn't driven to Verdant that night and she was looking forward to having a motorcycle between her legs again, amongst other things. Unfortunately, the baddies were unusually quiet tonight so Digg, Oliver and Roy were sparring which was doing absolutely nothing to tame her libido. Felicity quickly checked the security vision for the fiftieth time in the upstairs bar to see if Jax had arrived, luckily this time there he was talking to Thea and Sara who were laughing flirtatiously.

"Hey boys, Jax is here so I'm off for the weekend" said said gathering her things at lightening speed

"Ok we will see you Sunday for dinner" puffed Digg still throwing punches at Oliver. All she managed to get out of Oliver was a grunt as he focused on dodging the attacks from Digg.

  
Felicity headed up the stairs she assumed Roy had seen Thea talking to Jax on the security footage because he bounded up the stairs behind her. She turned to him and giggled knowing he'd seen Thea flirting with Jax on the security stream "Do you want to meet Jackson?" She asked innocently.

Roy grunted "Yeah...I mean I was getting bored sparring with Oliver and Digg they aren't really any competition."

  
Jax was obviously winning over the girls because they were both a little flushed by the time Felicity and Roy reached them.

  
"Hello, hello" said Felicity

  
Jax spun around and gave her one of his famous knee buckling smiles, without a word her had her in his arms and kissed her fiercely almost taking the air completely out of her lungs. Sara and Thea stood wide eyed at the quick but passionate display.

"I've missed you darlin" he said snaking an arm around her waist

Felicity flushed "So I see you've met Thea and Sara."

"He sure has" grinned Sara giving Felicity a cheeky wink

  
"Of course, you never told me all Starling was the city of angels" he said smoothly causing Sara and Thea to giggle like school girls.

Roy cleared his throat to get Thea's attention "Oh, Roy I didn't see you there" she said given her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww babe your all sweaty" she groaned

"I ran here today" he mumbed "I'm Roy...Thea's boyfriend" he added holding a hand out to the older man

Jax smiled "Nice to meet ya I'm Jax Teller, Felicity's friend from Charming."

Felicity could see Roy desperately trying to control his temper, she was proven right when Jax chuckled "Wow kid that's some handshake you have on you."

Seeing it was time to make their leave Felicity quickly said their goodbyes and dragged Jax away from the group.

"Bye guys" said Felicity trying to get out of Verdant so she could rip Jax's clothes off.

Thea called out after her "You, Sara and me are having lunch next week!" Felicity waved her off knowing she would want Jax related gossip and that Thea never took no for an answer.

Once they got out of Verdant and had a little more privacy Felicity launched herself and Jaxson relishing his kiss and the feel of his hands running up and down her back.  
"We need to get to your apartment now" he growled in her ear

Felicity nodded happily and jumped on the back of his bike knowing they would barely be leaving her little apartment for the next couple of days.

 

***********The Dinner**************

Felicity was humming and bopping around the kitchen while cooking dinner for everyone. She'd invited Sara, Oliver, Roy and Digg so they could properly get to know Jax and maybe see a bit more of what she saw in him. This weekend had been spectacular she'd felt lighter than she had in months with Jax around she didn't have to think about work, the constant looming threats that seemed to be coming at them from every angle or worry about Oliver. The dinner was an important way for all of them to get a tiny break from the drama of their dangerous world, Slade Wilson had practically gone MIA and this was making Oliver increasingly agitated and the rest of them extremely nervous.

"How do I look?" asked Jax spinning around for dramatic affect. He'd shaved his beard and was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleaves rolled up 3/4 and some decidedly more fitted jeans than he usually wore. He looked downright delectable "Your butt looks good" winked Felicity continuing to stir her pasta sauce, Jax pouted childishly "I shave my beard for you and get nothing!".

Felicity laughed and peppered his smooth face with kisses "Smooth like a baby's bum, very nice reminds me of when you were a teenager"

Jax groaned "Please don't remind me I couldn't grow any facial hair till I was 21"

"My lips are sealed, you keep my secrets and I'll keep yours" she grinned pointing to her bottle blonde hair

There was a knock at the door and Felicity went to open it and greet her guest while Jax kept on eye on her pasta.

Sara was first through the door "He cooks too! Is there anything you can't do Jackson Teller" she said cheekily

Digg and Oliver handed Felicity a bottle each of her favourite red wine. She squealed "You two know a way to a girls heart" she said giving them all a quick peck on the cheek including Roy who she could swear blushed a bit.

"Dinner's almost ready, I'll get you all some drinks while we wait." she said beckoning them to the dining room table and heading to the kitchen.

The dinner was going surprisingly well, Oliver and Jax were making small talk while Roy pressed Jax for embarrassing stories from Felicity's childhood.

"Well there was this one time she got arrested." grinned Jax

"No way blondie was arrested!" exclaimed Roy

Sara winked at Felicity "Always knew there was a bad girl underneath that pony tail."

Felicity rolled her eyes "I wasn't charged or anything"

Jax laughed "Only because Unser always had a soft spot for you."

"Unser?" asked Oliver

"He was the Sherriff in Charming while I was growing up" she replied

Digg chuckled "You have to tell us why you got arrested, don't leave us hanging"

Felicity sighed dramatically "Fine, the school principal used to pinch my butt every time I walked by him...but the final straw was when he gave me an unnecessary B in my Chemistry final!"

"You can't blame him babe it's a nice ass" smirked Jax earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Felicity

"What did you do to him?" asked Roy curiously and thoroughly enjoying the story

Felicity's eyes glinted mischievously "I hacked into his personal computer and circulated pictures he had of himself in women's lingerie through the faculty mailing list."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" laughed Oliver genuinely

"Oliver there's plenty of embarrassing and compromising photo's and videos of you on the internet, I don't need to add to it" she giggle

Oliver feigned hurt "I thought I asked you to stop googling me!" he whined

They all laughed raucously remembering all the times Felicity had googled Oliver out of boredom while in the Foundry with Roy and Diggle.

"So I saw your bike out front it's pretty stunning" said Sara

Jax grinned "Thanks I've put a lot of work into her"

He turned to Oliver "Felicity says you ride sometimes too." Oliver nodded "I ride a Ducati occasionally not as often as I'd like"

"Those Ducati's are pretty agile but I have to say though I'm a purist I love the grunt of a Harley Davidson" replied Jax

Sara grinned "Me too, I haven't been on one in a while..you think we could go for a spin after dinner."

Felicity squashed down the petty jealousy that welled up in her, Jax looked at her for approval and she nodded knowing deep down Sara wasn't interested in him. For whatever reason she had taken to using Jax to make Oliver jealous, maybe things weren't going as well as they seemed from the outside.

Oliver, Digg and Roy stood downstairs as Sara and Jax sped off down the street for a trip around the block.

"You know, the town he's from sure sum's up Jackson Teller's personality" laughed Digg

Oliver gave Felicity a smile "I don't care how Charming he is, If he hurts you...I will make him suffer"

Felicity rolled her eyes but felt a bit flattered that Oliver cared so much about her wellbeing "Yes Dad" she said cheekily.

"Yeah he's alright" added Roy

Felicity beamed she had officially gotten approval from the three most important men in her life.

"Aww you guys, can I get a group hug" The three of them groaned, it had become tradition that when they came back from a mission they would all huddle in a group hug with Felicity in the middle. None of them could ever say no to the blonde IT girl because she was always so damn happy to see them all in one piece.

"We are on the street Felicity" said Oliver gruffly

She pouted knowing this time she wouldn't get her way, but it didn't really matter there begrudging approval was enough.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> This chapter ramps up the action and sets the wheels in motion for the rest of my story.   
> I hope you are all enjoying it and look forward to your comments and thoughts.   
> Enjoy this one :)   
> Xox

Chapter 13

Felicity should have known too many things were going well at once...

Her relationship with Jackson was moving forward with the two of them deciding to try long distance and be exclusive, they had progressively narrowed the number of Slade Wilson's allies and now only had Sebastian Blood to take down and the never ending thorn in her side Isabel Rochev had taken a leave of absence to return home to Russia.

The last two people she thought she would see walking towards Oliver's office were Moira Queen and Slade Wilson. Arm in arm they strode confidently towards the door of Oliver's office all Felicity could manage to squeak was "Mr Queen is indisposed at the moment".

"Miss Smoak, My son's indisposition is of little matter to me" said Moira pushing open the door

Slade gave Felicity a pointed look and smiled menacingly before following Moira into the office.

Felicity quickly texted Diggle prompting him to pick up Roy and Sara and race to QC. She then bounced up and ran into Oliver's office "Mr Queen I'm sorry I told them you were busy." she said shakily.

"Don't punish the girl Oliver, your mother assumed you would have time for us." replied Slade smoothly

"Felicity please go downstairs and get our guests some coffee" he said the color completely draining from his face.

"Skinny Latte for me and a short black for Mr Wilson, please Miss Smoak." ordered Moira

Felicity stood stuck in place her heart racing a million miles an hour, she did not want to leave Oliver alone until Digg arrived.

"Now Felicity!" he snapped breaking her out of her trance as she hurriedly ran down the stairs dialing Diggle's number.

Moira sized up her son "Perhaps you need less of a day dreamer assistant Oliver"

"There is nothing wrong with my choice of EA mother, what is it that you want?" he asked coldly never removing his eyes from Slade.

Oliver's mind raced, could he get to his gun quickly enough...or would he have to watch Slade snap his mothers neck in front of him in broad daylight. He was slightly more at ease with Felicity out of the office and he knew that meant re-enforcements were on the way.

"Mr Wilson and I wish to discuss an investment in a joint venture between Queen Consolidated and Wilson Industries." she began

"Well as acting CEO, I can assure you there will be no joint ventures between my company and Wilson Industries." he replied as calmly as possible

Slade smiled coolly "I assure you it would be a mutually beneficial investment Mr Queen"

Moira nodded but noticed the obvious tension between the two men "Slade would you give us a moment."

He nodded and smiled falsely "Of course Moira, I will wait outside in the lobby"

As soon as he left Oliver's final nerve unraveled "How dare you ambush me with this mother!" he exclaimed angrily

"How dare I? You forget whose company this is Oliver, and since you refuse to speak to me the only way I could arrange the meeting was through ambush tactics" she said exasperated at her son's attitude.

Oliver walked to his mother "There is an extremely good reason I refuse to talk to you."

Moira sighed "We've been through this Oliver, I was trying to protect you, Thea and your father by hiding the truth"

Oliver growled "It's not hiding the truth mother it's lying!"

"That has nothing to do with a lucrative business opportunity Oliver, I am trying to help!" she exclaimed

Oliver's eyes narrowed "I don't need your help and Queen Consolidated definitely does not need Wilson Industries help."

"What is your issue with Slade Wilson?" she asked

"I do not trust him and I don't work with people I don't trust" he replied angrily

"What so you surround yourself with incompetent assistants who do not know when to mind their own business" she said viciously

Oliver spun and addressed his mother furiously "Do not bring Felicity into this! She is the only blameless one here!"

Suddenly he remembered and a cold feeling of dread enveloped him Felicity was downstairs alone...

"We are done here" he said striding quickly out of his office and to the elevator.

***************

Felicity was practically shaking as the barista handed her the coffee order, she didn't know whether to wait for the others and head upstairs now. She knew she was no match for the skills and strength of Slade Wilson, but the thought of Oliver and his mother sitting there without any help made her feel ill.

She spun to quickly head back to the office but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm.

"Is that my coffee Miss Smoak?" asked Slade smoothly still holding onto her arm

She shakily handed him the cup and let him guide her to a nearby table.

"I need to take Mrs Queen her cup." she said lamely knowing Slade probably knew everything about her.

Slade chuckled "ah Miss Smoak, lets not dance around with pretenses when you clearly know who I am"

"I don't know what you think you know Mr Wilson, but Oliver is a good man." she said defiantly

Slade sighed "Ah to be young and in love, Miss Smoak I am not here to hurt you I am here to give you some advice."

Felicity glared at him angrily "I don't need advice from a man like you." She then went to make her escape but was quickly grabbed on the arm and lurched back into her seat, the force practically felt like he had crushed the bones in her arm, Felicity tried to hold back the tears that began to glisten in her eyes.

"Your a smart girl Miss Smoak you will listen to my advice, Oliver Queen is a liar and a murderer and you would be best to desert him and use your talent's somewhere else." he said

"You don't know anything about Oliver" she replied softly

Slade laughed ironically "What I know is that he will always choose Sara Lance over everything and anything else, I'm only blind in one eye Miss Smoak..it's obvious the two of you had a dalliance before Sara returned."

Felicity didn't even try to respond, not knowing if it would do her any good to refute his claims.

"He let Shado die for Sara and he will not hesitate to do the same to you, so I suggest you cut your losses now and quit Team Arrow...before it's too late" he added menacingly

"Felicity!" cried out Oliver from outside the café

Felicity ran out of the café as quickly as her legs would carry her and Oliver swung her behind him protectively. Diggle screeched parking on the curb in front of the café and jumped out of the car along with Sara who both took positions beside Oliver and in front of Felicity.

Oliver practically radiated anger Sara squeezed his shoulder and stared down Slade.

"Sara Lance, we meet again" said Slade

"The pleasure is not mine" replied Sara cattily

Slade smirked unperturbed by her appearance "See you around kid" he said walking towards his car.

"Miss Smoak, think about what I said" he called out before speeding off into the distance.

Oliver bundled Felicity into the backseat of the car his eyes scanning her for any injuries, he rolled the arm of her jacket up to reveal an extensive purple bruise on her forearm where Slade had grabbed her. She winced in pain and he tested for broken bones "Does it hurt here?" he asked

She nodded numbly a few tears trickling down her face, Oliver softly wiped them from her cheeks, "I've got you ok? You're safe" he said kissing her forehead letting her lean into him.

"Digg we need to go to the hospital, see if her arm is fractured" said Oliver

Felicity shook her head violently "No! I just want to go home.." feeling exhausted from the ordeal her mind racing from what Slade had said to her.

"Come on Felicity, it's just a precaution" added Digg trying to back her up.

Only Sara came to her aid "Leave her be, If it's still painful tomorrow she can go get an X-ray"

"If he wanted to break it he could have pulled my arm completely off." she said weakly

Oliver looked at her angrily "Don't even joke about that."

 Felicity frowned "I'm sorry..I should have left as soon as he entered the café"

Oliver looked her in the eyes "You have nothing to be sorry about, I should have known that he was going to target you."

"What did he say Felicity?" asked Sara curious

Felicity took a deep breath "He wanted to give me some advice"

"Advice? What kind of advice?" asked Digg

Felicity sighed "He seems to think Oliver and I were..more than friends before Sara got back to town and he wants me to abandon the mission and Oliver."

Oliver growled in his seat not trusting himself to speak.

"It makes sense Ollie, you two were very close before I got back to Starling" said Sara

Felicity patted his knee "Maybe one of the other EA's told him all the QC gossip that I slept my way to the top."

"What gossip!" exclaimed Oliver cluelessly

Felicity sighed not wanting to give Oliver something else to feel guilty about "Nothing don't worry about it"

Digg pulled up outside her apartment and opened the door for her enveloping Felicity in a huge hug.

"I am so happy you are ok" he said letting her go, "Me too" added Sara giving her shoulder a squeeze before getting back to the car.

Oliver walked her up to her door, they checked for explosives and then Oliver checked that her apartment was not bugged before he could speak openly.

He made her a cup of tea and wrapped her in a blanket before sitting down beside her "Are you going to be ok by yourself." he asked

"I'll be fine, I'm sure you guys have important things to scheme about" she yawned

Oliver looked at her helplessly "I need you to tell me exactly what he said"

"He said I should cut my losses and leave Team Arrow, before its too late.." she replied softly shivering at the looming threat.

Oliver squeezed her knee comfortingly and kissed her on the forehead "I have to go...ring me if you need anything and I will check on your arm in the morning."

Felicity nodded and watched him walk out the door, hoping this wouldn't change the partnership they had built.

 Back at the Foundry Diggle, Sara and Oliver sat around a table in complete shock no one really sure what they could say.

"What do we do now?" asked Digg

Oliver took a deep breath "We need to get her out of Starling City"

Sara's eyes widened "You can't be serious, we need her skills Oliver" she said incredulously

Diggle shook his head "This is Felicity, she could run the IT from practically anywhere with the new portable system she's been working on since we moved everything to her apartment."

"It's not safe here anymore." added Oliver

Sara rolled her eyes "And how much attention do you think she will get if she just disappears, Slade already knows she is important to you Ollie"

Digg sighed "Sara's got a point."

"We need to protect her! She's the only one of us who can't defend themselves against him" he growled

Sara sunk in her seat, she hadn't expected such a visceral reaction from Oliver about Felicity.

"Then we need to do it smartly Oliver, we can't allow her to be a target if she leaves Starling." said Digg logically

Oliver nodded "I don't know how we do that." he sighed

"Well it's obvious isn't it, Slade thinks you two were sleeping together so we orchestrate a split based on jealously about us." Sara said the wheels turning in her head.

Oliver nodded "Yeah that could work, maybe we could send her to Charming...as much as I hate to say it being surrounded by gun toting bikers might be the safest option."

Digg chuckled "And who exactly is going to tell Felicity this plan about running her out of town."

"Buzz not" said Sara

Oliver groaned, she was not going to be happy about this plan and he was the only one who could convince her it was the only way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long, hopefully will get a couple of chapters up over the weekend.  
> Please comment and enjoy :) 
> 
> Xox

Chapter 14

 

"No" Felicity said calmly

Oliver and Diggle had decided it would be best if the two of them tried to explain their plan to her together. It had been the three of them against the world until recently and they knew pushing her out of Starling was going to be something Felicity would  not be happy about.

"Felicity, hear us out..." said Diggle trying to explain it to her

"You are trying to bench me John!" she exclaimed frustratedly, sure Slade's threat had rattled her as well but it hadn't led to her wanting to scamper out of town with her tail between her legs.

Oliver sighed "We aren't trying to bench you Felicity, we are trying to get one step ahead of Slade and by getting you out of Starling for a little while we can do that."

"I worked out the long distance comms and system for when we are out of Starling on QC business NOT so you can send me away" she grumbled

"Felicity it's the most tactical and logical plan we have right now, we need you to help us with this." said Diggle getting a little frustrated with her inability to see their side.

"What just because I'm not GI Joe or Ninja Barbie you want me to throw in the towel." Felicity pouted

"Hey, I'm not Ninja Barbie, at minimum I would be Ninja Ken" exclaimed Oliver trying to suppress a laugh that had already exploded out of Digg.

Felicity glared at them "How exactly are you planning on making Slade think I left Starling City and have abandoned the mission anyway?"

Digg looked at Oliver who didn't seem too keen on explaining the detail so he replied "Ok, so you know how Slade thinks you guys had a fling before Sara came back from the dead...."

If looks could kill Diggle would have dropped dead on the spot "You want me to PRETEND to leave Starling over jealously of Sara Lance" she said in a deathly tone

Oliver groaned, "I don't like it anymore than you but it's the only plan we have to get one step ahead!"

"You're not the one who is being forced out of town Oliver, I don't want to do this!" she grumbled

Oliver decided more threatening tactics were necessary if they were ever going to get Felicity on side about this plan, he approached her putting his arrow face and lowering his tone "This is not negotiable Felicity, either you go along with it or I exile you from the team and fire you from Queen Consolidated"

Felicity stared at him wide eyed "You wouldn't dare"

Oliver stared her down "Try me.."

Felicity slumped, knowing she was defeated..there was no way in hell she was going to let him force her out of the team and she had no doubt Oliver would follow through with his threat if she didn't.

"Fine but I don't like it" she finally relented

Felicity was less concerned about Slade Wilson killing her and more concerned about calling her mother and telling her she was coming home, especially since they hadn't spoken since they fought at her cousin's funeral over two years ago.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One week later........

It was the night before the planned blow up was supposed to happen between Felicity, Sara and Oliver. Felicity had gone home early finished off a bottle of wine and started plotting her phone call to her mother once the damage was done. Everything was going to happen at the Queen Manor because Slade had bugged most of the house and he knew Sara and Oliver spent a lot of time there together.

She was curled up in bed tossing and turning not being able to sleep, nervous about leaving Starling City and terrified of what could happen while she was away. She decided to sit up and read since she couldn't sleep anyway when she heard a knock at her bedroom window.

It was Oliver still decked out in his hood, he had decided to check on her one last time before they had to pretend to be at war with one another. When he saw the light on he knew she was having trouble sleeping too.

"I came to see if you are ok." he said softly sitting down on her bed beside her

Felicity sighed "I'm as ok as I can be for someone being run out of town."

Oliver put a hand softly on her cheek like he had countless times before and looked her straight in the eye "You know this is only to protect you, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

She lent into his cheek enjoying the feel of his calloused hands "I know, I just wish there was another way..." she said softly

He pulled her into a hug against his hard chest, his heart was racing a million miles an hour she put it down to the fact he had just scaled a building to see her. Oliver felt extremely conflicted, sitting in Felicity's bed with her cuddled up against him made him feel more at peace than he had since before the island. He pushed his feelings for her away, for Sara's sake and to protect Felicity, no good would come from him vocalizing how he felt with Slade on the loose. The guilt washed over him, he was with Sara now and shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things about this friend.

Felicity looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes "What are you thinking about?"

Oliver looked down at her she looked like a tousled angel someone far too go for him, every fiber of his being was screaming at him KISS HER!

He smiled weakly "Just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."

Felicity beamed and pulled away from him trying to break the moment "Well get the job done as quickly as possible and I will be back before you know it! You should go we have a big day tomorrow.." she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Oliver left and Felicity slumped into bed, her mind was racing a million miles an hour...she was positive Oliver was fighting the urge to kiss her. Months ago she would have been giddy at the thought but now all she felt was guilt.....Felicity felt guilt because she wanted him to do in that moment was kiss her . Oliver was with Sara and she thought Sara was great, and she was trying to make long distance work with Jax who had been nothing but amazing to her. She pushed away all of these thoughts and tried desperately to fall into a slumber...tomorrow was going to be a big day.

***********************

Felicity was practically shaking she had a pile of documents in her arms waiting for Oliver's signatures, it was around 1 and he hadn't been to the office yet so she knocked on the door of Queen Manor.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Felicity" greeted Raisa warmly

Felicity gave her a smile "Hi Raisa, how are you?" she had always had a soft spot for the older woman.

"I am doing well, are you looking for Mr Oliver?" she asked looking at the pile of paper work in Felicity's arms.

"Yes, he still has a company to run" scoffed Felicity

Raisa laughed "Well he is lucky to have such a good friend making sure he gets his work done, He and Miss Sara are upstairs in the lounge"

Felicity took a deep breath and started her way to the lounge which they knew had been bugged by Slade, she hoped at the very least the two of them had most of there clothes on.

When she got there she cleared her throat to get the canoodling couples attention.

"Well you sure do look Ill Oliver" she snapped

Oliver looked like a school boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar "I'm feeling better...what are you doing here?" he asked sheepishly

Felicity rolled her eyes "Well you do still have a business to run, I need you to sign all of these" she said shaking the paperwork in front of his face

Sara smiled frostily at Felicity "I am sure it can wait until tomorrow, or are you having trouble managing Oliver's schedule?"

Felicity gasped "Excuse me? I have a Masters from MIT!"

Oliver took the documents and signed them quickly looking awkwardly at the two women.

"You can't keep blowing work off for Sara!" she exclaimed frustratedly

"I'm not" he replied snappily

Sara laughed "You do know he is your boss and we kind of have other important priorities than playing CEO and secretary"

Felicity growled and got up in Sara's face "Who do you think you are! I know the importance of Oliver's priorities because I've been there from the beginning"

Sara tensed up and stood toe to toe with Felicity "I'm his girlfriend in case you haven't noticed and technically I've been there from the beginning little girl" she said bitchily

Felicity spun around and faced Oliver "Are you going to let her talk to me like that!"

Oliver shrugged "She doesn't mean it..."

Sara giggled "You are pathetic, when will you going to realize you were just a distraction while I was away...I'm back now and you are unnecessary"

"Sara!" Oliver exclaimed

Felicity's eyes began to well up "You told her? About us..."

"We have no secrets between each other..." he said coldly taking Sara's hand

Felicity let a few loose tears fall from her face "I don't need this, I'm sick of being second best to this sister's boyfriend stealing bitch!"

Oliver sighed "Felicity, I'm sorry I can't help the way I feel..we need you as apart of the team"

"Well what you need and what I need are now two completely different things...I'm done Oliver" she spat coldly before storming towards the door

Oliver ran after her and grabbed her arm "What is that supposed to mean.."

She looked at him straight in the eye and said "I quit.. I will email you my resignation, goodbye Oliver"

 

Felicity's heart was racing as she got in the car, she felt like she had just put in an academy award winning performance all they could hope now was that Slade Wilson brought it.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great responses guys.  
> In case there is any confusion, the fight between Felicity, Oliver and Sara was staged to trick Slade.  
> They are concocting a plan to take him down and keep Felicity out of the firing line. 
> 
> This chapter will introduce Felicity's mother Melanie and give you a bit more of a glimpse into her life outside Team Arrow. 
> 
> There is also a Felicity/Jax lemon at the end of the chapter.  
> Don't worry it's still Olicity end game - we will get there. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and comments they are much appreciated. 
> 
> xo

Chapter 15

 

Felicity lifted her final suitcase into the back of her car boot and slammed it shut. She was beginning to feel extremely anxious about leaving Starling City and heading back to Charming after all these years.

 

They knew Slade had taken the bait because when she arrived home after the “blow up” between her, Oliver and Sara a giant bouquet of roses was waiting with the buildings concierge. A simple white card which said – You made the right choice Ms Smoak, Good Luck SW – was attached the flowers. Half of her was happy the bouquet didn’t reach her front door and the other half frightened that he had so quickly found out the location of the building she lived in.

 

The worst bit would be facing her mother, the initial phone call had gone relatively well – no tears and no screaming. Her mother had agreed to not tell Jackson she was coming home for a “holiday” so she could surprise him as well. She was also excited and nervous to see Ellie and Kenny, her cousin Opie’s orphaned children, although they spoke regularly over the phone she hadn’t seen either of them since the funeral and hoped things felt normal.

 

The ever perceptive Diggle noticed her mind wandering and racing so he enveloped her in a large and tight hug “Stop thinking, everything’s going to be ok” he said. Felicity smiled weakly “I know, I just hope this is the right choice…” she replied uncertainly. Digg pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes “If it means you are safe, it’s the right choice” those words sent her over the edge and a few loose tears fell from her eyes.

 

Digg pulled her back against his solid chest “Stop crying, your going to make me cry “ he said gruffly. Felicity mumbled into his chest “I’m going to miss you so much Digg”, she would miss them all Roy’s bratty attitude, Digg’s calm and comforting influence, Sara’s cheeky flirtatiousness and Oliver’s soft side when he decided to stop brooding for five minutes.

 

Felicity took a deep breath and pulled away “I have to go before I change my mind” Digg nodded solemnly she could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Felicity started the car and chose not to look back because it would only make leaving the beautiful and complicated city that much more difficult.

 

It was about at 6 hour drive from Starling City to Charming, all of her things were boxed up and put in a storage facility just outside of Charming in Stockton. She’d managed to jam all the IT stuff she would need in one suitcase and everything else in another two. Felicity took a deep breath and knocked on her childhood home’s door.

 

Her mother looked great, her skin was clear, her long blonde hair was clean and sitting in loose ringlets around her face. Felicity was gobsmacked, she hadn’t seen her mother look this good since she was a little girl.

 

“Mama…you look amazing” she exclaimed

Melanie Smoak couldn’t help herself she threw herself at her only daughter and began sobbing uncontrollably. “My baby girl is home…I’m so sorry about everything…I was a terrible mother and a drunk” she sobbed almost squeezing the air out of Felicity.

 

“It’s okay Mama, I forgive you” said Felicity softly patting her mother’s back.

Her mother was never perfect, she had developed a serious alcohol addiction while Felicity was a teenager. The final straw was a massive fight they had at Opie’s funeral had been the nail in the coffin of their relationship. Felicity had pushed away all the good memories of her mother and focused only on the bad until now. Melanie Smoak may have been an alcoholic, but she had always made sure her daughter was clothed, fed and had presents on her birthday and Christmas. She also adored Felicity and was heartbroken that they were separated for so long. Now she had been sober for 12 months and had the chip to prove it, deciding to get herself on track before she tried repairing her relationship with Felicity.

 

“Sit down baby, your room’s all made up fresh sheets and all…I’ll make you a cup of tea” she said ushering Felicity to the couch

 

Felicity sunk into the comfortable couch and sipped her tea “Mama you look great, I’m really proud of you”

 

Melanie beamed “It’s amazing what 12 months will do for your skin and your figure, but look at you Miss executive all grown up!”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes “Executive Assistant, I’m a glorified secretary..not exactly where I saw my career going”

 

Melanie shushed her “Your office is on the top floor and you sit right near the boss right? Behind every powerful man is an even more powerful woman, I bet that Oliver Queen counting his lucky stars my genius daughter is right behind him”

 

Felicity smiled “Yeah only some days, I still won’t make his coffee”

 

Melanie grinned “He’s pretty handsome isn’t he..reminds me a bit of Jackson Teller don’t you think” she said her eyes twinkly mischievously

 

“Hmm I don’t see a resemblance” said Felicity flushing and quickly making her way to unpack and head to Lila’s to see her niece and nephew, She was not ready to talk to her mother about Jax or how handsome her Boss/Vigilante/Friend was.

 

Luckily her worries about things being strange between her, Eliie and Kenny were unfounded. The two children practically threw themselves at her when she stood in the doorway of Lila’s house.

 

They were also mightily impressed with their own personal Ipad’s that she had put childlock’s on and plenty of educational apps. This also meant her surprise visit was quickly overshadowed by the kids wanting to play with their new toys.

 

“That’s so generous of you Felicity.” Said Lila

Felicity shook her head “Not generous enough, I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help out with them Lila” she apologized.

 

Lila shook her head “You have done more than enough, I know that they would love to see you a lot more than just speaking to you over the phone.” Felicity nodded “Well I’m here for a bit of a sabbatical and when I head back to work maybe you guys can come and visit me as well”

“Sounds like you have a bit of a reason to visit Charming more often now.” Said Lila cheekily

 

Felicity sighed “I forgot how quickly gossip flies around a small town, yes me and Jax are officially together now”

 

Lila laughed “You know Gemma has been dying to see you”

 

Felicity groaned, Jax’s overprotective mother had been one of the main reason both his marriages had failed. Luckily for her, Gemma was best friends with her mother and loved Felicity to bits.

 

“Well Gemma can wait, I have to go and see my man first.” She said practically licking her lips at the thought of her new boyfriend.

 

After tucking Ellie and Kenny into bed, she said her goodbyes to Lila and headed towards Jax’s place. She wanted to arrive after his two young boys went to bed so they wouldn’t confuse them. Jackson had no idea she was back in charming although she practically had to ball gag her mother to stop her telling Gemma.

***************************** SMUT ALERT***********************************

Felicity rang the doorbell, she had chosen a red lacy panties and bra set that she knew would drive Jax wild and not be on her for very long.

 

Jax wearing jeans and a loose white T-shirt opened the door the bewildered expression on his face only lasted a moment before she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

 

Their tongues fought for supremacy as he slammed her down on the kitchen counter and pulled her top off leaving her in her lacy red bra and her black mini skirt. His beard tickled her neck as he kissed her neck and ran his tongue over one of her breasts sending a swell of heat between her thighs.

 

He ripped down her panties as she struggled with the zip on his jeans, greedily she shoved her hands down his pants stroking him.

 

“Stop, I’ll blow if you keep doin that darlin” he growled in her ear pulling her hand away and dropping his pants.

 

“Get in me then!” she moaned frustrated there was still a tiny bit of distance between their bodies

 

Jax thrust into her so hard he practically knocked the wind out of her. Felicity bit down on her hand to stop herself from screaming out and waking his kids.

 

Jax thrust into her a few more times before he joined her orgasm and buried his head in her shoulder to muffle his moans.

 

She kissed the top of his head and grinned like the cat that got the cream.

 

“Hi ya” she giggled

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you” he groaned still panting


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> I am working on how to write the big confrontation between Slade and Oliver.  
> May be a little bit before I get another chapter out.  
> Also tossing up on whether to bring Thea in on Oliver and Roy's secret lives as well.  
> Enjoy this one leave your comments and thoughts :)  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far they push me to keep writing :)

Chapter 16

 

Felicity snuck home hoping not the wake her mother after her amazing night reconnecting with Jax. As she tried to quietly shut the door she heard her mother clear her throat from the kitchen table.

 

“No need to be quiet Flick I’m already awake” she called out

Felicity blushed, she was a 27 year old woman doing the walk of shame..how embarrassing.

She entered the kitchen to see Melanie reading the paper at the table with, Chibs! One of the long term Sons of Anarchy members in Charming.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one doing the walk of shame” laughed Felicity

Chibs chuckled and got up to give her a huge hug “We’ve missed you around here lassie” he said sweetly, Felicity sat down at the table still finding her voice.

 

“Wow when did this happen?” she asked confused

Melanie gave Chibs a soft smile “About 6 months ago, we are in the same AA meetings”

Chibs grinned “Your mother and I are in love”

Felicity snorted “What?” from what she remembered Melanie Smoak did one night stands and was an avid man hater…now she was in love!

 

Melanie giggled “Baby please not in front of Flick, you know I don’t like that lovey dovey shit”

Chibs got up and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek “Too bad gorgeous”

Felicity smiled, it was nice seeing two people she loved so happy together, even if it was also extremely odd.

 

“I’m going to go have a shower, you crazy kids behave.” laughed Felicity

“I’ll give you a ride into the club when you’re ready” said Chibs

Felicity shook her head “It’s ok I will head over later.”

Chibs laughed “Not a request Flick, the Queen requests your presence”

 

Felicity went white, Gemma..Jax’s mother and the unspoken Queen of Charming wanted to speak to her…she hoped it wasn’t to warn her off her son.

 

Jax was out the front tinkering with an impressive looking Harley when Chibs and Felicity arrived at the garage.

 

“Hey I turn my back for one minute and you’re riding with another SAMCRO member” chided Jax jokingly

 

“You’ve got to keep a better eye on your woman then Jacky boy” chuckled Chibs dodging the dirty rag that Jax threw at him.

 

Felicity gave him a peck on the cheek “Is that all I get?” asked Jax pouting

“You got enough last night, besides you are all greasy” replied Felicity scrunching up her nose cheekily

 

“Felicity Megan Smoak, did you really think you would slip into my town without me hearing about it” said Gemma Morrow, Jackson’s mother sternly

 

Felicity paled “Of course not Gem, that’s why I’m here now” she said shakily not sure what the older woman was thinking.

 

Gemma opened up her arms beckoning Felicity for a hug “Get over here girly”

 

Felicity sighed a breath of relief, realizing that getting the stamp of approval from Gemma was a good sign for her relationship with Jax. His soon to be ex wife had never seen eye to eye with his mother and it played a role in their separation. Tara had come back to Charming and tried her best to fit and be happy in the small town, when an opportunity for a surgeons job in Philadelphia came up she couldn’t say no. Things became messy when she wanted to relocate the whole family but Jax wasn’t ready to leave Charming behind. Eventually she made the choice to leave and now the two of them shared custody of their two children and were on the way to finalizing the divorce.

 

Felicity wasn’t sure where this new relationship with Jax was going, but she was sure that because she grew up around the biker life, she was more easily adaptable than Tara ever was.

 

Gemma sat her down in the small office and gave her a cup of coffee, Felicity looked around in shock at the businesses outdated computer system.

“Did you guys set this up in the 50s!” she exclaimed

Gemma laughed “Have you come here to talk to me honey or insult my computers?”

 

Felicity blushed “Sorry, will you let me update them all for you and teach you how to use a new system?” she asked feeling rude

Gemma smiled “You were always a strange one, if that’s what you want to do on your holiday go ahead”

 

Felicity took a deep breath “So I know..me and Jax must be a bit of surprise.”

Gemma rolled her eyes “Baby, I saw this coming from the day you sprouted boobs…the issue back then was Opie and Tara.”

 

Felicity cringed at the mention of her cousin and Jax’s ex “Yeah I guess that’s kind of true”

Gemma placed a hand on Felicity’s “Honey I know a woman in love and I know what a woman who is torn in love looks like, because I have been there…I need to know you are all in.”

 

Felicity’s heart sank, her mind wandered to Oliver…she didn’t think it was love but there were definitely feelings there that were not returned. She quickly pushed them from her mind, she wouldn’t sacrifice her burgeoning relationship with Jackson over a “what if” with Oliver.

 

“I’m all in Gemma” she said honestly pushing thoughts of Oliver from her mind.

 

“Well let’s go and introduce you to my beautiful grandbabies” said Gemma smiling with relief

 

****************Two weeks later**********************************************

 

Oliver was violently punching the training post, he’d been at it for hours trying to get out of of his pent up frustration. He was angry, Slade was practically untraceable, it didn’t matter how many of his cohorts they managed to take down it still didn’t draw him out. So far he’d been winning, his mother and his relationship with her had deteriorated to the point where they couldn’t stand to be in the same room for five minutes, Felicity as far as Slade knew had left Starling for good, Thea was withdrawn sensing he was hiding something from her and he was losing his mind constantly thinking about Slade.

 

He knew he had to come up with a plan to take Slade out which would protect everyone he cared about in the process. This had all started between him and Slade and it would finish that way.

 

Lost in thought he didn’t hear Sara bound down the stairs of the Foundry.

“OLLIE” she yelled getting his attention

“Oh Hey, sorry I was zoned out” he said before turning back to his training

“Oliver we need to talk…” said Sara in a serious tone

Oliver sighed “Is it important Sara I’m kind of busy”

Sara shoved him violently knocking him to the floor “Yes it’s important, I need you to listen to me!”

 

Oliver stared at her in shock “What was that for!” he exclaimed

“What is up with you lately? You’ve been distant and a royal ass ever since Felicity left town” said Sara coldly

Oliver froze, he didn’t think his inner turmoil over Felicity leaving was obvious to the rest of them.

“Everyone’s noticed..we haven’t had sex in over a week, what’s going on with you!” she sighed frustratedly

 

Oliver frowned “I don’t know what to tell you Sara, I guess this Slade thing is starting to get to me.”

Sara took his hand “This is all because of Felicity isn’t it…” she said softly

Oliver’s eyes widened with shock “What? No of course not!”

 

Sara smiled weakly “You will figure it out, but I won’t be your second choice again… and you don’t deserve to be my second choice as well”

 

Oliver sighed, obviously what the two of them had would have an expiration date. There was too much water under the bridge and Sara obviously wasn’t over Nyssa yet. He knew he would eventually have to address the unspoken feelings he had for Felicity, but he would not be able to do it until he knew Slade was out of the picture.

 

“You need to tell her how you feel Oliver” said Sara hugging him

“I can’t not until I know Slade can’t hurt her” he sighed

Sara smiled “We will get him..together” She said squeezing his shoulder.

 

Suddenly the video call noise buzzed from the computer and he beamed knowing it would be Felicity.

 

“I will go get Digg and Roy, you talk to her first” said Sara heading back up the stairs wanting to give him a moment with her.

 

Felicity’s picture beamed up on the screen, she looked so relaxed and happy. Her skin was lightly tanned she wore a loose floral tank top and her hair sat softly around her shoulders. Her face was unusually makeup free but she looked gorgeous anyway

 

“Earth to Oliver” she said snapping him out of his trance

Oliver smiled one of the first genuine smiles he had in weeks “Sorry, in a world of my own”

She grinned “It’s ok, I’m used to it..where is everyone?”

Oliver felt oddly jealous she wanted to see everyone else but quickly pushed it aside.

 

“Sara’s gone to get them, have you got some good news for me?” he asked

Felicty nodded excitedly “We can take down Sebastian Blood, I’ve found evidence of embezzlement and that he has a mole in the police precinct!”

 

“Well well well look who has decided to check in” said Diggle chuckling

Felicity grinned “Sorry Daddddd, I’ve missed you Digg”

“We’ve missed you blondie! I seriously need your help with a gift for Thea plus the vibe down here is getting pretty dark” said Roy

 

Oliver rolled his eyes “Let her get the information on Sebastian Blood out first guys”

Felicity sniggered sarcastically “Yeah guys work first then gossip”

 

Oliver smiled even though she was miles away, everything felt the same the mere sound of her voice calmed him right down“Alright then, talk to me Felicity..what have you got”


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me I promise things will get more interesting over the next few chapters.  
> Sorry this one is so short, please leave your reviews and comments on any changes. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a showdown with Slade :) this is a little lead up chapter. 
> 
> Keep the reviews coming :) xox

Chapter 17

 

Felicity was well on edge, since they had helped the Starling City PD capture Sebastian Blood on mass embezzlement there had been absolutely no retaliation from Slade. This concerned her, she was sure that once they had taken out his final ally he would finally lash out and make a mistake. The man so far had remained a complete ghost, she was completely unable to track him.

 

“Babe are you ok?” asked Jax concerned and sensing her mind was wandering.

Felicity squeezed his knee “I’m fine, sorry just thinking about work again”

 

“No work, Lion King Licity” said Abel Jax’s eldest son adorably, Felicity’s heart melted how could she not give her undivided attention to the cutest little boy’s in the world. Abel and Thomas were little angels, she wondered if she would ever get used to this little domesticated life, sitting on the couch with Jax cuddled up with a couple of kids. No high pressure office job, no night time illegal/city saving activities.

 

She snuggled up to Jax and kissed him on the cheek “This is nice” she said softly

“Yeah I could get used to this” said Jackson flashing her one of those million watt smiles.

 

“Well this is cosy isn’t it” said a voice from the lounge room corridor

“Mommy” squeaked Abel and Thomas springing up the from the couch and into the other woman’s arms

Tara kissed the boys on the head “My boys, Mommy’s missed you”

 

Jax stood up from the couch “What are you doing here Tara?” he asked coldly

 

Felicity could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt cross the other woman’s eyes.

 

“I have two weeks off, I’m taking the boys to Disney Land” she said

 

“Disney Land!” exclaimed Abel excitedly

 

Tara smiled genuinely “Abel, why don’t you take your brother to his bedroom and find your favourite toy to take to Disney Land..Mommy will come up and help you pack soon ok”

 

Abel and Thomas tottered off down the hallway and Felicity stood up to stand by Jax’s side.

“You didn’t think to call before you come barging into my house?” said Jax his temper beginning to boil over

 

“Well I am there mother and it’s never been a problem before!” exclaimed Tara angrily making Felicity feel even more awkward.

 

“Of course you are there mother, but there has to be some boundaries” growled Jax

 

“Boundaries? Like boundaries for playing house with some floozy in front of my son’s” spat Tara

 

Felicity stood up angrily “Excuse me? If you have something to say you can say it directly to me Tara”

 

Tara rolled her eyes “Fine I don’t appreciate walking into MY home seeing MY husband and MY sons playing happy families with some strange woman.”

 

“Listen, I would never do anything to compromise your relationship with your sons and I am no home wrecker, Jax is not YOUR husband because you filed for divorce and I am not some strange woman..this is my town and was my town a long time before you ever laid eyes on Jax” said Felicity seething.

 

Tara stared at her in shock finally realizing who she was “Felicity Smoak…”

 

“Yes Tara, I can’t exactly say great to see you…I’m going to go and let you two do what you have to do” she said giving Jax a quick peck on the cheek and heading off.

 

It would actually work well if the boys were away for a while, she knew this would be the week they would strike out at Slade now that Sebastian Blood was out of the way.

 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see multiple missed calls and it buzzing with Roy’s name. Immediately Felicity felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach none of them would risk calling her so many times unless it was something important.

 

Felicity answered the phone to a frantic sounding Roy who was crying “Felicity” was all he managed to choke out. “Roy honey, tell me what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly hoping no one was hurt or worse. “He’s got Thea..” he managed to get out a tinge of desperation coloring his voice.

 

Felicity almost dropped the phone “Roy, I’m coming back..it will take me a few hours but I’ll be there as soon as I can” she said hurriedly into the phone. “No you won’t, is there anything you can do here that you can’t achieve from Charming?” said Oliver after snatching the phone from Roy.

 

“No but I should be there Oliver..” Felicity replied unconvincingly

 

Oliver sighed defeatedly “There is nothing more you can do from here, why waste five hours I need you to find her Felicity.”

 

Felicity’s eyes welled up “Oliver we will find her I promise” she managed to stutter giving Oliver a slight sense of relief.

 

“Call me when you have something.” He said softly before hanging up the phone.

 

“You convinced her to stay?” said Digg shocked that Felicity had gone ahead with Oliver’s plan.

 

Oliver nodded “There is nothing more she can do from here, besides it’s hours we don’t have time for her to get back here”

 

Sara placed comforting hand on his shoulder “We will find her Ollie”

Roy stood up and punched the wall “So what? We just wait…”

“Roy you need to calm down” said Sara softly trying to calm the situation down

 

“And wait for her to get killed? No way I’m done waiting!” he yelled frustrated by the lack of action he sensed from the team, before storming out of the foundry.

 

Digg sighed “We need a plan, the kid’s right we should try and do something.”

 

Felicity popped up on the computer screen “I think I know what we should do.” She said hoping that her plan of attack would work without a hitch and not lead to anyone she cared about getting hurt.

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to get the next one out very very soon so sit tight.   
> Let me know what you think all comments are very welcome. 
> 
> Xox

Chapter 18

 

Felicity’s heart broke as the security feed from the bunker where Slade was keeping Thea sprung up on her screen. Thea looked so small, so vulnerable she was crying and Slade was pacing the room not paying any attention to the younger girl.

 

She quickly dialed her phone “I’ve got her location and I’m in through the security vision” Felicity heard Oliver sigh relief on the other end of the line.

“Does she look ok, is she hurt?” he asked worriedly

“No, she looks ok just really scared” replied Felicity her heart aching for what Oliver must be going through.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this alone?” she blurted still not 100% keen on Oliver’s plan to lock himself in the bunker with the crazed Mirakuru killer.

 

“It started with the two of us, it ends that way” he growled dangerously, Oliver was finally ready to take out Slade once and for all.

 

Felicity grimaced “Sara, Digg and Roy are not going to like this plan…I don’t know If I like this plan”

 

Oliver’s tone softened “I promise I will end this and everything can go back to the way it should be”

 

Felicity took a deep breath, she knew how stubborn Oliver could be. The only way this was going to end was the way he decided it should.

 

“Try not to die today okay” she said half heartedly

 

He chuckled softly “I will do my best”

 

It took them a very minimal amount of time to take out the 10of Slade’s minions who were left supporting him in the old abandoned warehouse. The older man chuckled as Roy, Sara and Oliver bounded down the stairs leaving Digg to apply the industrial locking device on the door of the bunker that Felicity had arranged.

 

“Well, well well took you all long enough” smirked Slade

 

Sara ran to Thea and began untying her as Roy and Oliver went hand to hand with Slade. With Roy’s strength they managed to knock Slade through a stack of crates which wedged a rather large shard of wood through his hand.

 

As Slade worked on removing the shard from his hand, Roy threw Thea over his shoulder and headed for the exit as they had planned.

 

Felicity’s voice beamed through their earpieces “Sara, Digg needs your help with the door”

 

Sara followed Roy up the stairs and just as they were almost at the exit Slade’s voice boomed behind them.

 

“Nice to spend some time with you Thea, thought you should know your brother is the Vigilante!”

 

Thea’s face fell and she tried to wriggle out of Roy’s grasp but was unable too and instead let out a blood curdling scream. Oliver’s face fell, the son of a bitch had just put a major rift in his relationship with his sister.

 

“You need to shut the door so I can lock it down and you can finish securing it” he heard Felicity order Digg and Sara over their connected earpieces.

 

Oliver was ready, he waited for the door to slam close and for Felicity’s ok “It’s locked down Oliver, they are not happy” Felicity sighed

 

“Thank you, Felicity” he replied before shooting an arrow and taking out each of the security camera’s in the concrete bunker. There was no way he wanted Felicity to see what was going to happen next, he knew there was a very real chance that Slade could kill him and he didn’t want the memories of his death to haunt her.

 

“The door doesn’t open until I say so” he growled

 

“What the fuck Oliver! Why did you take the camera’s out!” she exclaimed angrily at him.

 

“You don’t need to see this…tell me you won’t open the doors without my say so Felicity” he repeated firmly

 

“This is ridiculous! I’m going to kill you Oliver Queen if you die on me!” she cried angrily over the communications as Oliver switched off his ear piece.

 

Slade stood in front of him chuckling “This is your grand plan kid? Lock me in a bunker with you and some of your pathetic arrows”

 

Oliver glared at the man who was once his friend “The plan is that only one of us walks out of this bunker, and you should never underestimate an arrow”

 

Hand to hand combat was not the way Oliver was going to beat Slade, so he let him get a few hits in and retreated back to get a clear shot.

 

“Come on kid is that the best you got?” laughed Slade manically

 

Oliver bode his time not wanting to miss his mark and shot three arrow’s to distract Slade’s hands from his true target. Slade swatted the first two away but the third penetrated his shoulder.

 

“It’s like being pricked by a toothpick kid” he growled as he pulled the arrow out of his right shoulder.

 

“Not this one” replied Oliver coldly before shooting the final arrow straight into Slade’s heart.

 

He watched Slade try to pull the arrow out of his chest, the specially made carbon fibre arrow had sprung open inside of his heart and began coursing a cocktail of chemicals used in the lethal injection through his veins.

 

“You got me kid” he said panicked falling to the floor gasping not being able to breath properly

 

Oliver tentatively walked towards the struggling man whose breathing was slowing and didn’t even have the energy to lift his hands. He knelt down next to his former friend, who had taught him many of the things that helped him protect his city and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

 

Slade looked up at him with genuine tears in his eyes “I’m so sorry kid, the Mirakuru it made me see her ghost…oh god she would have hated what I’ve become” he said his voice raked with remorse.

 

Oliver took Slade’s hand and looked into his eyes seeing nothing but pain and regret.

“Shado loved you Slade, she will forgive you” he said attempting to give him some sense of peace before he died.

 

Slade looked at him with glazed eyes as breathing became almost an impossibility and said gruffly “Don’t make my mistake kid, don’t lose the light spots in your life without telling them how you feel.”

 

Finally he closed his remaining eye and his heart stopped leaving him limp and unmoving in Oliver’s arms. Oliver let go and began to sob, he was so tired of people he loved dying in his arms and swore that this would be the last time.

 

He also knew exactly who Slade was talking about and that he would tell her how he felt the minute she got back to Starling City.

 

The 20 minutes it took for Oliver to take down Slade Wilson were the longest 20 minutes of Felicity’s life. The second he turned his ear piece back on Felicity cried with happiness “Oliver? Are you okay?” she asked softly waiting for his response.

 

His voice was hoarse she could tell he’d been crying “I will be ok, you can open the door up Felicity”

 

Through all their respective ear pieces she heard the gaggle of celebration and felt a bit left out and a tad jealous she wasn’t there to cheer with them. She also felt utterly exhausted, after being awake for the last 24 hours and was practically falling asleep at her computer.

 

“Felicity, go to sleep” she heard Oliver say gruffly over the comms system

 

“But I want to hear what happened” she whined sounding like an overtired 10 year old

 

Oliver chuckled “I promise I will call you tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep…I know you haven’t slept in a day”

 

Felicity sighed knowing he was right “You win, I’m going to bed, goodnight Oliver”

 

“Goodnight Felicity” he replied in the voice she knew he reserved only for her.

 

Felicity woke to the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting over her nose, she opened her eyes to see a grinning Jackson placing the cup on her bedside table.

 

“Mmmm Coffee, Good Morning” she mumbled still trying to wake up from her 16 hour sleep.

 

“Good Afternoon you mean it’s 4 o’clock Flick” laughed Jax jumping into bed next to her letting her snuggle up against him

 

“Wow I slept a long time” she yawned stretching out under the covers

 

“Well you obviously needed it, but now you need to get up I’ve made a booking at your favourite restaurant in Charming for tonight” he smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

 

“That’s nice of you to do for my last night in town” said Felicity smiling at the man she was going to miss when it was time to go back to Starling City.

 

He grinned and jumped out of her bed “Don’t be late, I’ve got something important I want to talk to you about” he said before heading off out her bedroom door.

 

Felicity nodded and decided to jump in the shower and start getting ready for their dinner wondering what Jax wanted to talk to her about and why it was so important.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> I have had a few requests for and alternate ending with Jax/Felicity end game.  
> I am going to finish off the story as planned with Olicity but I will also write an alternate ending for everyone.  
> Please keep leaving your comments and questions :) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter xox

Chapter 19

 

Felicity left the restaurant in a tailspin and dialed the person who she always talked about huge life changing decisions with John Diggle as she headed for the car. Diggle was always an anchor in her life and the one person she could always get unbiased and logical advice from not coloured by his own feelings.

 

“Hey Felicity, I was just thinking about you” said Digg a smile in his voice this made Felicity feel even worse and more confused after her dinner with Jax.

 

“Hey Digg, I need your honest opinion about something” she said seriously

 

“Of course, what’s going on?” he asked concerned

 

Felicity sighed “Jackson has asked me to stay with him in Charming…permanently”

 

Digg was silent for a moment “Wow, that’s a huge step…” he said cautiously not wanting to let his surprise color Felicity’s decision.

 

“I know right, I just don’t know what to do or if I’m ready for this” she replied her mind whirring.

 

“Do you love him?” asked Digg frankly

 

Felicity hesitated which basically made Digg fist pump the air since he was always going to be team Olicity “Of course I love him, I just don’t know if I’m in love with him” she said softly

 

“Well why not take some more time and figure out how you feel, live in the decision for a bit and see if it’s the right one for you.” Replied Diggle pragmatically

 

Felicity smiled, Digg always knew what to say to calm her down and was always gave her solid unbiased advice. “Thanks, Digg you always know what to say”

 

“I’m always here if you need me” he said sweetly “You better talk to Oliver though if your going to extend your time away.”

 

Felicity gulped, the discussion with Oliver was not going to be as smooth as this one so she needed to figure out a way to ask him for more time without spooking him. She decided the best course of action was to tell a little white lie, ask for an extra week off to reconnect with her mother and not mention the decision she had to make.

 

Three days later Diggle entered the Foundry to find Oliver taking his frustrations out on a battered punching bag.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Digg starting to get fed up with the angry and brooding Oliver from the last few days.

 

“I’m training” he replied obnoxiously continuing to bare knuckle punish the punching bag.

 

“Seriously! It’s been three days aren’t you going to do something” exclaimed Digg frustrated that he wasn’t already in Charming swooping Felicity off her feet.

 

“Yeah man, why aren’t you bringing Blondie back?” asked Roy entering the Foundry

 

Oliver froze “What do you mean bring her back…she’s only gone for an extra week” he said in a deadly tone

 

“She didn’t tell you did she? Teller asked her to stay in Charming indefinitely” frowned Diggle

 

“That’s ridiculous! Where is she going to work?” stuttered Oliver suddenly feeling horribly nauseous.

 

“Oh my god Queen that’s your first question? For a womanizer you really know nothing about them” laughed Roy

 

“Shut up Roy you’re just a kid” growled Oliver

 

“Just a kid? Just a kid who got Thea to forgive me first, is still in my long term relationship and not to mention manages to get Felicity to help me out a hell of a lot, unlike you who can’t even get a cup of coffee out of her.” Said Roy still chuckling at the dazed look on Oliver’s face

 

Oliver rolled his eyes “Whatever, it’s because your young and pretty….LIKE A GIRL” he said childishly not really having a comeback for Roy’s accusations.

 

“Enough!” said Digg tersely

 

“Oliver if you don’t go and fight for her, we are all going to loose her for good but don’t you dare go after her and ruin something good for her just because you are jealous.”

 

Oliver softened realizing his friends were just looking out for Felicity “It’s not jealously Digg…I love her…I’m in love with her.”

Roy started clapping obnoxiously “Hallelujah”

 

Digg grinned “About damn time you said that out loud, we don’t need to hear it though…you need to tell her.”

 

Oliver nodded, it was time to embrace his feelings for her and finally be honest with Felicity and himself. He was going to Charming and he was going to bring her home and start something that had been bubbling under the surface from the moment they met.

 

He quickly gathered his things and headed towards the exit when Digg called out to him.

 

“Good luck, If you hurt her no amount of arrows will stop me from hurting you back.” Said Digg protectively

 

Roy just cracked his knuckles and said “Ditto”

 

It took him a good 5 hours to arrive at Felicity’s childhood home, the small white weatherboard was a bit battered but looked well taken care of. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, an older replica of Felicity wearing more makeup and with bigger hair opened the door.

 

“Hello, I was wondering if Felicity was home” said Oliver nervously

 

The older woman looked confused before her eyes widened with recognition “Oliver Queen! What brings you to this little ole town?” she said smiling

 

“Oh well I came to see Felicity” he said awkwardly

 

“Well I’m Melanie by the way excuse me for being so rude it’s not often the Oliver Queen rocks up on your doorstep” she giggled flirtatiously

 

He smiled genuinely “It’s very nice to finally meet you Melanie, do you know when she will be back or where I can find her?” he asked

 

“Well honey not sure when she will be home or if she comes home at all, but I think she is over at Teller Customs today” she replied her brow furrowing

 

“I’m not sure you want to go find her there though…” she said a touch of worry in her voice

 

Oliver’s brow furrowed “Why not?”

 

Melanie smirked “Well you are here to make a play for my daughter aren’t ya?”

 

Oliver for the first time in a long time blushed “Um, well ….you see she was supposed to come back to Starling and”

 

Melanie shushed him “I ain’t blind honey, a man like you doesn’t travel to a town like this just to talk to his assistant”

 

“I’d just hate for that pretty face to get messed up, Jackson has a temper on him” she said worriedly

 

Oliver stifled a laugh “Trust me I’m tougher than I look”

 

“Well best of luck to you Oliver Queen, I hope you find what you need” said Melanie before closing the door behind her.

 

Oliver got back in the car and headed towards Teller Customs not exactly how he wanted to do this but he couldn’t wait another moment more to see Felicity and tell her how he felt.

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one it's the juicy bit!  
> I will be doing two endings one Olicity and one Jax/Felicity since people seem to be gunning for it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Xox

Chapter 20

 

Felicity was perched on Jackson’s lap enjoying the sunshine and the smell of BBQ wafting from the compound. There was a party tonight but that always was pre-empted with a daytime BBQ with a mixture of SAMCRO members and assorted family and friends.

 

She jumped off his lap “I’m going to grab another drink”

 

Jackson smacked her jeans short covered bottom “Grab me another beer while you’re up will ya darling”

 

Felicity nodded slightly disgruntled but that was Jax, a typical he-man especially when he was around the rest of the club.

 

Suddenly a familiar Mercedes pulled up in the parking lot of Teller customs, very odd occurrence at Teller Customs. What was more odd was who got out of the car, none other than Oliver Queen.

 

Without a second thought Felicity darted towards her friend and threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. He spun her around and gently placed her back on the floor enjoying the familiar smell of her strawberry scented shampoo.

 

“Oliver! What are you doing here? Where’s Digg?” she asked excitedly hoping all her friends had made the trip to Charming.

 

Oliver fidgeted nervously as the women in the compound gasped and practically catcalled at the handsome man. He did look extremely good today dressed simply in a white v-neck t-shirt, expensive jeans and brown leather shoes.

 

“It’s just me I came to talk to you.” He said softly  

 

Jax strutted towards the pair and slinked a possessive arm around Felicity’s waist before smiling fakely “Queen, what brings you to this tiny part of the world”

 

Oliver practically growled “I’m here to talk to Felicity if we can have a moment Teller”

 

Jackson’s eyes narrowed “Whatever you have to say to my girlfriend you can say in front of me”

 

Oliver smirked “If that’s what you want”

 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and swiftly pulled her out of Jackson’s grasp to mere inches in front of him taking both of her hands and staring right into her face “Oh my” squeaked Felicity faltering under the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Felicity Megan Smoak, I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you and I’m sorry for running away from my feelings for so long but if you give me a chance I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” He said in that soft voice he reserved for her

 

Felicity was yanked back from Oliver by Jax who immediately got up in Oliver’s face.

 

“Are you for fucking real man? You come into MY TOWN and try and take MY GIRL” he snarled shoving Oliver back

 

The crowd began to inch closer to the men trying to get a better look at the now loud argument.

 

“Felicity is more than capable of making her own decisions” said Oliver putting on his Arrow voice

 

“She made her decision and that’s me!” growled Jackson shoving Oliver who was unmoved

 

“That’s because she wasn’t aware of the better option” replied Oliver snarkily

 

“You have been asking for a fight from the minute I met you Queen and today you are going to get it.” Said Jackson ripping off his shirt territorially.

 

“Jax please don’t do this” pleaded Felicity knowing this was not going to end well.

 

“FIGHT” yelled someone the crowd gathering around the two men.

 

“Take it off” yelled Felicity’s friend Lila cheekily at Oliver

 

Felicty pinched her “Lila, stop encouraging them”

 

Lila laughed “Shut up this is going to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”

 

“TAKE IT OFF” she yelled again this time leading to Oliver removing his shirt proudly displaying his scarred toned chest.

 

Felicity heard a few people gasp and saw a brief flash of regret in Jackson’s eyes who had just realized maybe Oliver Queen was not going to be an easy target.

 

“You sure you want to do this Teller” said Oliver confidently

 

“I’ve been waiting to do this from the minute I met you Queen” growled Jax

 

“Don’t hurt him” cried Felicity not quite sure who she was directing the comment at more. Oliver had his training and the island but Jax had come out of the womb brawling and he was not a clean fighter.

 

Jax got the first punch into Oliver’s side, it hurt Oliver but he decided to not budge to try and intimidate the biker. Instead Oliver shoved Jax back violently which almost led to him falling on the ground.

 

A few more swings and dodges were exchanged the two men beginning to work up a sweat. Felicity getting more and more frustrated at the show of macho idiocy decided to intervene and screamed in her loudest voice “ENOUGH!”

 

The two men stopped and stared at the tiny woman before both instantly deciding to throw one last punch. Unfortunately Oliver had a killer right hook and Jax was a lefty this led to both men punching each other in the face and falling to the ground instantaneously.

 

Felicity checked on Jackson who brushed her away and headed to his mother’s small office to get patched up. She gave Oliver a hand to his feet and said softly “You need to go Oliver”.

 

Oliver nodded hurt but handed her a room key “I’m in room 2 at the B&B just on the border of Charming when you are ready to talk” he said before heading towards his car and driving away, hoping she would shortly follow.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Here it is the pay off, I am going to write the alternative ending for a Jax/Felicity end game after this and then there will be one more fluff chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Xox

 

Chapter 21

 

Oliver paced the small room like a caged lion, it felt like hours since he had told Felicity he loved her when it had barely been 30 minutes. His right eye had begun to swell and there was a small cut above it from where Jackson Teller’s punch had landed, it was a lot more painful then he would like to admit.

 

He knew it was stupid to engage in a fight with Jackson Teller but for some reason Felicity brought out this primal want and protectiveness in him.

 

There was a soft knock at the door he knew instinctively it was Felicity.

 

“Can I come in?” she asked sheepishly in the doorway

 

Oliver nodded and made room for her to enter the room before sitting on the bed.

 

“That was a dick move Oliver” she said frowning

 

“I know, I just got a bit crazy when it comes to you” said Oliver shooting her one of those famous smiles. Felicity remembered when he broke his vow not to kill to protect her from Count Vertigo and nodded slightly.

 

“This is crazy Oliver you are with Sara now!” she exclaimed

 

“We broke up weeks ago” replied Oliver softly

 

“Oh, well Digg will find it so strange…”

“Digg is the one who encouraged me to tell you how I felt”

 

“I’m pretty sure your mother hates me” she said softly

 

“My mother just takes time to warm up to people” he replied pulling her towards him

 

“I’m your executive assistant people are going to crucify me at work and in the media”

 

Oliver looked up at her “I will fire anyone who treats you badly at QC and will sue the pants off any journalist who treats you with even the tiniest bit of disrespect.”

 

Felicity sighed “You have all the answers don’t you”

 

“Not all of them, but I know together we can find them.” He said flashing her a broad smile and pulling her up onto the bed to straddle him on her knees.

 

Oliver placed a kiss on her neck, breathing in her strawberry scent “You smell amazing, I’ve missed it”

 

Felicity felt herself blush as she gave in to the sensation of Oliver running his hands down her bare back and using his teeth to teasingly unbutton the front of her shirt leaving her in nothing but her bra and shorts.

 

“Mmm not fair” she moaned as he continued to lick and nip at her skin sending tingles all through her body

 

Reading her mind Oliver sat back and ripped off his shirt allowing Felicity’s hands to connect with the taut scarred skin. She’d touched Oliver’s chest hundreds of times before when patching him up but this time without any bandages or stiches involved was much better.

 

“Tell me you love me” he said unhooking her bra before turning his attention to her breasts

 

Felicity shook her head “No talking” she said shushing him before grabbing his face and drawing him into a deep kiss.

 

Oliver groaned and quickly began to wriggle out of his jeans, he was more turned on then he had ever been in his life. Felicity Smoak was like kryptonite to him turning him into a 16 year old bundle of hormones.

 

He bit down hard on his lip to try and control himself as Felicity took control and straddled him, riding him slowly running her fingers all over him like a woman starved.

 

She was slick and tight and felt more amazing than he ever imagined, she began to speed up riding him harder and harder before closing her eyes and letting out tiny sounds of satisfaction.

 

She lent down and kissed him roughly “Come with me Oliver” she moaned sending him over the edge, the two of them climaxing in unison.

 

 

They lay intertwined for a while, breathing raggedly and trying to slow down their racing heart beats.

 

Felicity rolled off him and they looked at each other lying side by side.

 

“I guess this means you love me too.”

 

Felicity struggled to smother a smile “I hope you know that it’s not going to be that easy.”

 

Oliver frowned, confused “What do you mean?”

 

Felicity giggled “I want you to pursue me and earn those three words, this happened really fast Oliver..I deserve a bit of wooing, it was good, well actually it was mind blowing but we can’t just fall into bed together and magically expect to be in a relationship.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean?” he asked wondering where she was going with this.

 

Felicity looked at him with a sultry smile “The kitchen is closed until I feel like I can say those three words” she then got up picked up her clothes and headed towards to en-suite in all her naked glory.

 

Oliver sat up eager to follow her when he heard the click of the bathroom lock on the door. He fell back onto the bed and sighed with a mixture of contentment and frustration, Felicity was going to play hard ball, luckily she was 1000% worth it.


	23. Alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Here is the way things would have happened if Felicity chose Jax over Oliver.  
> Hope you all enjoy, not sure if I will write a sequel which follows on from the Olicity ending yet. 
> 
> There is a great Jax/Felicity story called Felicity's Biker (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1314943?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments) by LadyShema587 that I recommend you all read if you like this crossover. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kind comments :)  
> I will probably tidy up and edit the whole story as well as I haven't properly done so yet. 
> 
> xox :)

Alternative Ending

 

Felicity headed towards the office following Jax to see the damage done, hoping it wasn’t as bad as it looked.

 

Gemma glared at her as she entered the small office “What the hell was that Flick?”

 

Felicity stuttered “I I had no idea Gemma that he would do that”

 

Jax growled “Ma leave please” Gemma nodded and headed out leaving the two of them together. Blood was trickling down Jax’s face from a thin gash that was just above his eye. Without even thinking Felicity began cleaning the wound and prepared to stitch it up.

 

“Where the hell did you learn to give people stitches?” he asked his voice clouded with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

 

Felicity took a deep breath “That’s not my secret to tell Jackson” she said hoping he would leave it alone.

 

Jax frowned “Why did you ask him not to hurt me? And why was your pretty boy boss holding back in a fight against a biker? None of this makes sense…..those scars!” he said rapidly

 

Felicity shook her head “Oliver comes all the way to Charming to declare his love for me and you’re obsessing over where he got his fighting skills?” she said tersely feeling slightly insulted he wasn’t more angry about what had happened.

 

Jax took her hand as looked up at her as she finished stitching him up and said in a calm voice “Darlin, you know how I feel about you but I have two kids to look after and absolutely no energy and time to be in a love triangle.”

 

Felicity stopped and reached up touching his face softly “Well what was that unnecessary show of fisty cuffs for?”

 

He chuckled slightly “I am still the president of a motorcycle club babe, I have a reputation to uphold”

 

Felicity smiled and looked at the man in front of her, a man who had been honest and upfront about his feelings for her since day one. Jackson had darkness in him that was for sure, but he was still that sweet boy that patched up her knee when she fell off her bicycle as a kid. He was trying as hard as he could to change the culture of a club that had an ingrained history of crime and violence into something positive and successful. Jackson Teller was a wonderful father, son, friend and he had been nothing but a loving and open boyfriend.

 

“There is no love triangle Jax….. I had feelings for Oliver in the past…I won’t lie to you, but those feelings were nothing compared to the way I feel about you.” She said softly

 

Jax stood up and kissed her softly both his calloused hands caressing her face “I was hoping you would say that”

 

“Does this mean you will stay?” he asked

 

Felicity decided to throw caution to the wind, maybe her journey and all the things she had done as a part of Team Arrow were just leading her home and to Jax. She knew now that Oliver had said he was in love with her that things in Starling could never be the same if she chose Jackson. So for once she was going to put what she wanted first and give this relationship a real chance.

 

“I’m all in”

 

Hours later after a particularly difficult conversation with Oliver she decided to go and talk to someone she had avoided since returning to Charming. Felicity ran her hands over the top of Opie's tombstone and placed a large bunch of wildflowers on his grave.

"Hello big brother I've missed you" she said sitting down on the soft grass

"I know what you are thinking, that I've lost my mind....that you want to kill Jackson but you are wrong"

She let a few stray tears fall and wiped them away with a soft handkerchief.

"I think that maybe the two of us were always meant to be together, that the timing was never right but now we have a real shot....I can't promise I won't hurt him and I don't know If i'll get my heart broken but I need to at least give this a shot."

Felicity smiled thinking about the mopey Opie face he would be making right now if they were having this conversation in person. That he'd tell her biker's didn't make good boyfriends for girls like her, that he'd sigh and tell her he just wanted the two of them to be happy.

"I'm happy and he's trying so hard to be good...to make sure your sacrifice wasn't for nothing"

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Jax helped her to her feet "Are you ready to go?" he asked somberly

Felicity nodded knowing that she'd finally made peace with her decision, she got onto Jax's bike with him feeling lighter and more at ease than she had in a long time.

Together they quite literally rode off into the sunset.


End file.
